Unusual Friendship
by simplyserendipity
Summary: Sebastian's eyes seeing her sad look he just couldn't leave her like this so he did the only rational thing he could, he slipped his Dalton jacket off handing it to her "here just wear this I'll take you home so you can change".
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guy's it's Taylor, this is my new fic it's Smythberry, I have a Blainechel fic if you guys want to check it out.**

**Summary:** _**Sebastian's eyes seeing her sad look he just couldn't leave her like this so he did the only rational thing he could, he slipped his Dalton jacket off handing it to her "here just wear this I'll take you home so you can change".**_

**Shitty summary I know, but that was the best I could come up with anyways if you guy's are fans of " You Know She Will", I'm still continuing that story I was just busy this week and I had this Idea in my head and I had to write it, but don't worry I'm going to write the next chapter of "You Know She Will" tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own glee, any of it's characters or any music in this story, I just own the story and my weirdness.**

Rachel Berry was walking down the halls of Mickinly High School when she saw him, bronze hair, green eyes, Navy blue blazer with red piping, Khaki's and all Sebastian Smythe was. She momentarily forgot she was the school's loser, the loner, the musical theater geek, the only one that would get out of this hell they called high school. What was he doing here wasn't he supposed to be at Dalton? What would he be doing at a public school let alone Mickinly, Daltons rivals well up until New Directions beat them last week at sectionals.

Just as she was coming back to reality, escaping her thoughts that gave her solace she felt it, the cold mushy ice colliding with her face, dripping down her shirt, stinging her eyes. She was used to the feeling of the cold ice but no matter how many slushy facials she's experienced the stinging in her eyes never got better, neither did the feeling of embarrassment that came after, the knowledge that she was the most hated person in school.

As she wiped off as much ice as she could out of her eyes then ran to the bathroom, forgetting her extra outfit she always had at her house, she was splashing water on her face, mumbling to herself biting her lip trying her best not to cry, as she dipped her fingers to the hem of her shirt she didn't hear the door to the girl's bathroom opening behind her, she didn't hear the footstep's coming near her until her shirt was slipping down her shoulders making a slashing noise as it hit the sink.

"Oh sorry i..i...i didn't mean to look I just wanted to see if you were okay" Rachel snapped her head around so fast she got dizzy, she must've been seeing things because she could've sworn she just saw two Sebastian Smythe's standing right in front of her pink tinting his cheeks. But there's no way that was him 1. He didn't care about her in the least why would he have checked on her 2. Sebastian Smythe is gay he wouldn't be blushing from seeing her in her bra and 3. He goes to Dalton not Mickingly so there's no way he was standing right in front of her she was seeing things, yeah Rachel it's just your imagination and wishful thinking, the slushy and turning your head around so fast made you start seeing things yeah there's no way in hell Sebas-

"Earth to Rachel why the hell are you talking to yourself?" Rachel's eyes bugged out when she realized she wasn't seeing things he was in fact there.

"and for your information 1. I don't care it's just there's no way in hell Blaine would ever let me fuck him if he found out I watched you get a slushy thrown at you and didn't check on you, 2. I'm not blushing I just, I've fucked girls before if your hot and I'm drunk I don't care, sex is sex whether it's a boy or girl and I am NOT blushing i…I just yeah and 3. I do go to Dalton but I'm transferring to Mickinly, apparently the principal didn't like the fact i had sex with the past three RA's in my dorm hall, three teacher's well one was a TA and and he found me pant's down deep in a lady who worked in the office, but I assure you she was not a lady she like it when i-

Sebastian's face was struck by a mushy foreign object as he was peeling what appeared to be Rachel's slushy stained sweater off of his face he looked up to see Rachel Berry wide eyed, brow furrowed, and a light pink creeping up her neck tinting her cheeks, which was kind of cute, wait when the hell did he think anything was cute well besides Blaine's ass but it was cute in a sexy way not just"cute".

"Why must you be so vulgar? And it's fine you can get out now I'll tell Blaine you were very helpful I just have one question before you leave, why are you still in your Dalton uniform?"Rachel asked forgetting she was just in her bra.

"I'm not Vulgar I'm just being real not my fault you're a prude and never experienced face flushing, scream inducing, toe curling pleasure" Sebastian earned a look from Rachel before continuing. "and I'm not heartless, were you expecting to exit the bathroom in your bra? Don't you have extra clothes or something? And I'm in my uniform because the Dean at Dalton made it perfectly clear he didn't want me there and would have people deliver my clothes to my apartment and before you ask yes apartment I live by myself I'm emancipated my dad doesn't exactly feel like moving here from Paris and you do realize your standing in front of me in nothing but your bra?"

Rachel looked down, arm flying to cover her chest" No I forgot my clothes at home, my morning routine was delayed and I just ran out the door" she caught her lip between her teeth her eyes starting to water, Sebastian's eyes seeing her sad look he just couldn't leave her like this so he did the only rational thing he could, he slipped his Dalton jacket off handing it to her "here just wear this I'll take you home so you can change".

She took the jacket from his hands slipping it over her shoulders buttoning it up "I appreciate it, it probably doesn't look very good on me but thank you and I can't go home there's just one more class left and I've never missed a day let alone skipped a class and I need my attendance to be clear especially if I want to get into NYADA I simply can't go home, it would-"

"Okay jeez just stop talking, you can wear my jacket for the rest of the day just bring it to school I'm starting my first day tomorrow so just give it to me then" he turned around just as he was about to open the door he turned around and gave her his signature smirk" you don't look that bad it actually looks pretty good on you, people might wonder if you had to give me a blow job for that though" with that he winked and left Rachel Berry standing there in his jacket blushing and trying to fight that tingling feeling in the pit of her stomach.

When Rachel glanced in the mirror making sure she looked okay, well as okay as she could in his jacket, it stopped around mid thigh, the v of the jacket dropping low, her cleavage very noticeable now, she had to roll up the sleeves so they went about here quarter and she took her hair out of the bun it was in so it now flowed past her shoulders to her waist.

Everyone's eyes fell on her as she exited the bathroom, she walked down the hall's her tongue tasting her berry lip gloss she reapplied in the bathroom as it ran across her lips. Guy's gave her wolf whistle's while their girlfriends gave her ugly looks laced with jealousy, she was shocked but what shocked here more is when Santana whistled in admiration, her and Brittany coming to stand behind her flanking her as she walked down the hall until she reached Glee.

"Wow Berry didn't know you had it in you, you look smoking, and that's coming from me, did tall dark and wanky give you that? We saw him earlier" Santana asked smirk planted on her face.

"Yeah Rach you look hot" Brittany smiled sweetly. Rachel blushed sitting down watching as Santana and Brittany sat on either side of her, Kurt and Blaine giving her an odd look before taking their seats Rachel knowing it wouldn't be long before Kurt said what was on the tip of his tongue.

"Thank You, and yes this is Sebastian's " she tried to make up an excuse knowing they wouldn't believe her if she said he was just being nice, she didn't if she quite believe that either." I wouldn't stop talking, so he gave this to me so I would shut up, plus I promised I would tell Blaine he helped considering he wants to get in his pants he thought that would give him a better chance."

"Mmhmm hot smirky and wanky gave that to you so would would shut up huh? Did he do anything else to shut you up?, perhaps he shoved his-"

"SANTANA!" Rachel exclaimed before she could continue blushing a bright red color." What I was going to say his tie in your mouth, jeez clean your mind berry" Santana smirked, everybody that heard knowing she didn't mean tie.

Before Rachel could say anything Mr. Shue walked in writing "SEDUCTION" on the board, everyone besides Santana,Brittany and Puck"s eye's buldged, why the hell would a teacher be assigning that to a class?

"Okay guy's this week's assignment is "Seduction", now before you ask no I don't mean wearing barely any clothes and dancing like a lady of the night-

"Sorry Santana guess you can't do the assignment" Finn said, a goofy looking attempt at a smirk gracing his face.

"Finn, that was unnecessary apologize to Santana right now" Mr. Shue said not at all sounding like he was mad or remotely cared that Finn said that merely not wanting a big fight to happen.

"Sorry Santana" Finn said still making that goofy looking smile." Yeah whatever Finnocence" Santana rolled her eyes knowing the apology wasn't sincere.

"That's enough guy's, now as I was saying this week's assignment is Seduction, now I've been told we lack any sort of" attractiveness" and what I mean by that is we have great voices" Rachel smiled brightly, and Mercedes mmhmd at that." We have great dancers" Brittany and Mike high-fived. "But were missing any sort of seduction element.

"To fully wow the judges we have to be able to seduce them, now Seduction isn't just sexual, it's baring your soul, being comfortable in your sexuality , it's making them want all of you, it's making them believe that it isn't just a performance it's reality. So this week your all going to show me a performance full of Seduction, whether it's Solo or in a Duet. Puck and Mike fist pumping, Santana and Brittany already talking about what they're going to do and Rachel for once realized she had no idea what she was going to do, she wasn't Sexy? So how the hell would she Seduce anybody, I mean Soul baring she could do but Soul baring in a Sexual way she knew there was no way in hell she could do that.

"Now guy's that doesn't mean that you can prance around in barely there clothes, we have a dress code in at this school okay?" Everyone nodded not really caring about what he said, they were going to bring the "sexy", besides nobody followed the dress code I mean the Cheerios skirts were so short you could"  
see their ovaries" as Puck said.

The bell rang bringing Rachel out of her thought's, standing up she made her way to her car. When she arrived at home she walked to the kitchen picked up a orange and peeling it, tossing a piece in her mouth, while chewing the sweet tangy fruit she saw a note on the counter. Picking it up she scaned her eye's over the word's.

_Rachel,_

_Your dad and I had to make a short trip to England, we should be back in a week, there's money in the envelope next to this note it's approximately $500, we put $500 on your card already so this is just for emergencies, this should be more than enough money for a week but in case we need to stay longer we will send you more money on your card, here is the number to the hotel were staying at and you know all the emergency number's already. I've got to end this note now or we'll be late to the airport and your dad's giving me that glare, you know the one where his vein's in his forehead bulge out and he taps his left foot, anyways we love you babygirl, we'll be home as soon as we can._

_Love Daddy._

Rachel sighed, "I swear they're away more than they're here" she whispered, finishing her orange, she walked upstairs, flopped on her bed, kicking off her shoes and started her homework.

- _I swear they could at least take this to one of their car's_, Rachel thought scrunching up her nose in disgust as she walked past a cheerio making out with a jock, his hand on her ass, hers clearly on his junk.

After getting her thing's from her locker, Rachel walked into her first class waiting for Mr. Kroley to arrive.

Rachel's found herself thinking about how her first two classes went by fast as she walked into her last class before lunch, she sat down humming to herself before her eye's caught sight of Sebastian Smythe walking towards her before sitting next to her.

"Hey Barbara, you brought my blazer right? Sebastian asked looking Rachel up and down before adding" God do you own anything besides animal sweaters and plaid skirts? I mean the skirt's guys can deal with it makes it easier to slip into if you know what I mean but the sweaters they're an instant turn off" Sebastian said , a disappointed frown forming on his lips.

Rachel gasped "For your information these sweaters are comfortable and I don't see the point in wasting money for clothes when these fit me just fine, and I do not appreciate your comment about my skirt's, I don't need to waste my time doing that sort of stuff" Rachel's tongue darting out licking her lips thinking about "stuff", "and yes your blazer is in my locker I'll return it during lunch".

"You can return it after school that way I don't have to go and take it to my locker during lunch" Sebastian said, Rachel nodded her head in response turning her attention towards the teacher.

Rachel focused during class, taking notes and answering when the teacher called on her. When the bell rang Rachel remembered he said to return his blazer to him after school but he didn't tell her where to give it to him. Sebastian walked out of class before she could ask him, Rachel grabbed her things and ran after him grabbing his arm when she caught up with him.

"Hey you didn't say where to return your blazer, in don't know where your locker is if you wanted to meet there" Sebastian turned after he felt a particularly hard grip on his forearm, he looked down his eyes meeting hers _Her eyes are so beautiful, they look like pool of chocolate that you just want to sink into_" Sebastian! Hello are you going to tell me where to meet you or are you just going to continue staring at me" Sebastian was taken out of his thoughts" Yeah sorry I was just thinking about who I'm going to fuck tonight, I got a lot of number from cheerios and even a few jocks" He winked, chuckled when Rachel's face contorted to a look of pure disgust and a hint of wonder.

"First of all gross and second you didn't answer my question where do you want me to return you blazer" Rachel asked" Are you going to let go of my arm anytime soon" Rachel looked down and blushed removing her hand before looking at him again.

"Just give it to me in glee club and before you ask yes I'm joining, you all could use my voice and sexiness" With that Sebastian turned and left Rachel Berry standing in the hallway.

"Ugh what the hell does he think he's doing? I mean doesn't he hate us, I bet he just wants to get into Blaine's pants" Kurt cocked an eyebrow at the tiny diva complaining in the lunch line next to him.

"Woah calm down Rachel, shouldn't I be complaining? I mean after all it is my boyfriends pants he wants to get into" Kurt said making Blaine blush." Sorry it's just that he's going to ruin everything, I bet he didn't really get kicked out of Dalton, he's probably here just to spy on us, then he's going to go back to Dalton and tell them our set list before our next competition" Rachel exclaimed a red tint covering her neck and cheeks clearly frustrated.

"Relax Rachel, I heard from Jeff that he really did get kicked out, that the principal was yelling at him in his office and everything, plus what would he have to gain by joining New Directions anyways? And it's not like Dalton can do anything with our set list, we beat them they're out of the competition" Blaine said his arm coming around her waist and taking her to an empty table, Kurt following sitting next to his favorite Diva.

"Fine I'll calm down, and maybe your right I'm just upset sorry" Rachel said grabbing a piece of her salad with her fork before putting it in her mouth and chewing.

"Rach I am right, just eat your lunch and focus on our glee assignment" Rachel nodded.

Kurt and Blaine were talking all throughout lunch about the assignment they were going to perform, while Rachel was eating her salad freaking out inside about not knowing what the hell she was going to do, she knew she was an amazing singer and she was a good dancer, years of ballet,tap,jazz,modern hip hop, and some dance moves from Brittany and Mike wasn't for nothing, she knew she could take a performance and make you believe it was reality but she had never done anything "sexy " or anything to" seduce" someone, I mean there was that one time she dressed up in that cat suit for Finn because Kurt told her that's what he wanted, and the time she wore that outfit to school after she hallucinated on laughing gas and saw her perform Hit Me Baby One More Time.

But she wasn't trying to seduce anybody, so how was she going to when she didn't the first thing to do? When the bell rang she got up calling out a quick see you in glee to Kurt and Blaine, throwing her empty salad in the trash, walking to her locker for her things before class.

Rachel's class went by slow, all she could think of was Seduction, the word itself was sexy, she was going to have to be someone she wasn't or rather someone she didn't know how to be.

Rachel's thoughts took over her so she didn't notice Sebastian sitting next to her again" Hello earth to Barbara" Sebastian waved a hand in front of her face before he got close to her face.

Rachel blinked when she heard the green eyed boys voice, her mind coming back to reality and she realized he was no more than a few inches away from her face, she gulped" I'm sorry I was just thinking about my glee assignment" Sebastian backed away dragging his tongue along his bottom lip, Rachel tried not to focus her eyes on his tongue, thinking about how his lips would feel against he's.

_Wow wait Rachel did you just think about kissing Sebastian Smythe? Nope you've just had a long day that's all, there is no way you'd ever let him kiss you let alone willingly kiss him. But his lips do look soft and –_

"Rachel your doing it again" Sebastian cocked an eyebrow smirking" Perhaps your thinking about something sexual? Maybe the jolly green giant naked? Although I'm sure that is not a sight anybody would want to see.

"I can assure you I was not thinking about Finn naked" Rachel rolled her eyes." But you didn't say you weren't thinking about anything sexual" Rachel feeling someone chuckle in her ear, when did he get this close to her?" Hmm were you thinking about me naked? I wouldn't blame you plenty of people do, I could show you but your not really my type but I haven't had sex in like two days so I'm all for it but I'm sure Principal Figgins wouldn't approve of me fucking you on school grounds, although I do have a comfy back seat in my car" Sebastian backed away from her and winked.

Rachel blushed a bright red before looking him straight in the eye hoping she could make him think she would never want to do that with him, even though his words made her stomach clench, she didn't even want to think of what his touches would make her feel.

" I would never want to do that with you, and I wasn't thinking of anything sexual or anybody naked, I was just thinking about my assignment in glee like I told you, now stay away from me so I can focus on what Ms, Nunez is talking about". Rachel turned looking what the lady clearly in her fifty's with curly brown hair and glasses was writing.

" Your can't focus with me near you? How sweet, but I can assure you I was only kidding, like I said your not my type but I wouldn't object if you offered to give a blow- Before he could finish he felt a hand collide with his face.

Rachel's hand shot out and smacked him hard on the cheek, everybody's eyes turning to them after hearing the loud WHACK.

"What the fuck berry? I was just joking you didn't have to hit me" Sebastian yelled, Rachel about to reply when Ms. Nunez spoke" Rachel Sebastian for that interruption you both have detention, wait you know what I want my students to get along so you both are going to work together and clean the school for an hour everyday after school for a week".

"But Ms. Nunez I have glee and I'm sure he has some STD to catch after school" Rachel exclaimed.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes" Yeah and Rachel to go home and do nothing because she has no friends and nobody would ever want to fuck her prissy ass" Rachel gasped her hand shooting out to smack him again, Sebastian catching it before it hit his face gripping it hard.

"Both of you stop it, your punishment is changed to two months, and before you say anything yes Ms. Berry I know about glee club so instead you both will have to clean right after you get out of glee, you start today meet me here after practice".

The bell rang before either could argue, Rachel pulled her wrist out of Sebastian's grip and stormed out of class.

Rachel's next two classes went by fast, all she could think of was having to spend a whole hour after school with Sebastian Smythe.

Rachel sat in down waiting for everybody else to arrive to glee when a certain green eyed boy whom she gotten in a fight with earlier walked _ Fuck how could I have forgotten he was going to join glee, ugh I have to spend an hour with him here then an hour after, How the hell is that fair?_

"Now guy's this is Sebastian Smythe he transferred to Mickingly and want to join out club, I know he used to be in the Warbler's but we don't have to worry about another Jesse St James incident, we beat the Warbler's so he couldn't be a spy so please welcome him to the New Directions" Mr. Shue said clapping

"But doesn't he have to audition I mean don't we have to make sure he can actually sing?"Finn said looking like a constipated baby

"We've seen him perform in the Warbler's so we know he can sing that's why he doesn't have to audition" Mr. Shue said, everybody rolling their eyes, some even laughing at Finn's earlier comment.

Sebastian sat next to Artie avoiding Rachel, Mr. Shue talked the whole time during glee which Rachel for once was grateful for, When the bell rang everybody left, Rachel went to the bathroom before heading to Ms. Nunez's classroom.

When she finally reached her destination Sebastian was already there." Okay guy's here's a basket of cleaning supplies it has all you need" she said gesturing to the box on her desk" now today you guy's are going to clean mine and Ms. Harris's classroom's, here's the key's lock up after your done" She said handing the key's to Rachel, grabbing her jacket and bag.

"Wait your not staying what if we kill each other?"Rachel asked" I'm going home, I'm you guy's will be fine but if you do kill each other don't do it near my desk okay?" Ms. Nunez chuckled before walking out the door.

They stood in silence for a few minutes before Sebastian spoke up" Sorry for earlier, it's just so easy to rile you up" Sebastian said grabbing Windex and some newspaper." But can we just get along and clean this place, I mean we don't have to be friend's considering the only "friends" I have I fuck then never talk to them again, but since we have to be together for an hour every day after school for a month and we have glee club together and I want to win Regional's I think we should put aside our differences an get along".

Sebastian extended his free hand towards Rachel, she smiled and shook it grabbing cleaner for the desktops and a sponge.

"Okay I think we can do that, I'm sorry for smacking you" Rachel blushed lightly before spraying the desk's and scrubbing." It's okay I forgive you" Sebastian smiled a genuine smile not a smirk then sprayed the windows and cleaning them.

They cleaned both classrooms talking occasionally, when the hour was up both put the cleaning supplies back in the basket on Ms. Nunez's desk, got their stuff and walked out Rachel locked both classrooms before they heading out the door to their cars.

"I'll see you tomorrow Rachel" Sebastian smirked before getting into his Black Audi."Bye Sebastian" Rachel smiled turning her blue Pt Cruiser on and drove to her house.

When Rachel got home she finished her homework, jumped in the shower and got in bed hoping her dreams would give her a hint to what she was going to perform in glee this week.

**Hey guy's I hope you liked this chapter, I'm going to try my best to update this and "You Know She Will" every week.**

**Thank You for taking the time to read this fic, I Love You guy's and remember if you like it to favorite, Follow, or Comment this and my other fic's, you don't have to but I'll really appreciate it if you do, and I'll give you virtual brownies.**

**Tell me if you liked this and if there's anything you'd like to see in this fic and I'll see if I can write it or if there's any fics of any couple youd like me to write or any idea you have that youd want me to put in the next chapter.**

**Taylor-**


	2. It's A Deal

**Hey guy's I just wanted to say I was overwhelmed by the amount of Favorites, Follows, and Reviews I got, I just wanted to say Thank You so much and I decided I would post a new chapter to thank you all.**

**I hope you like this chapter I love you guy's.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, the character's, or the music i put in this story I do however own my Smytheberry obsession.**

**Taylor-**

Rachel walked to her third class of the day, sitting down and putting her headphones in. She didn't dream at all last night which pissed her off because her dreams always helped her when she didn't know what to do for glee so she opted for listening to music maybe that would help her figure out something.

She was currently listening to I Found You by The Wanted when an earphone was pulled out of her ear. She looked to her right and saw Sebastian put it in his ear.

"Found you in a river of pure emotion, I found you my only truth. I found you with the music playing, I was lost til I found you. Sebastian sung the ending of the song quietly. Rachel tried to keep the feeling she had in her stomach at bay.

"Wow Berry I didn't expect you to listen to this song, I always thought you had nothing but musicals and the occasional Katy Perry song thanks to Blaine". Sebastian smirked handing her earphone back to her before opening his book and looking at the teacher when he walked in.

"I'll have you know I listen to all musical genres I find that to be in the music business whether it be broadway or on the radio you should be well versed in all kinds of music, I even have some Drake on there I find his rapping smart and very good". Rachel stated nodding her head a little writing what was on the chalk board in her notebook.

Sebastian coughed" Woah, Woah wait YOU listen to Drake? I don't believe you prove it" Sebastian said his mouth agape.

"I'm currently focusing on what the teacher's saying because I'd like to keep my grade point average thank you very much and I'm sure busting out into a Drake song would cause me to miss something he's saying" Rachel said.

"And with you talking to me you won't miss something he says? Fine prove it after school when were cleaning" Rachel cocked an eyebrow at the green eyed boy" What do I get if I do? Me rapping a Drake song deserves something in return" Rachel smiled.

"I just sang part of a song earlier" Rachel shook her head "that doesn't count".

"Hmm what do you want me to do? We are going to be all alone after school" Sebastian smirked getting close and whispering in her ear" Want me to go down on you?"Sebastian pulled back winking.

"I..I no what the hell? Where did that come from I…. I would never want you to do that" Rachel stuttered biting her lip turning bright pink.

"Your stuttering which means your not completely against the idea" Sebastian wiggled his eyebrows which caused Rachel to look like she was about to pass out." Relax Berry I'm just kidding, if were going to spend as much time together as we have to, your going to have to get used to that. Just like I'm going to have to get used to the fact that your probably the only person at this school who hasn't propositioned me for sex which is kind of refreshing". Sebastian tucked a stray hair from Rachel's face behind her ear (I had typed rear but after I went and re read it I realized my mistake :c) smiling and patting he head.

Rachel was about to explode from the inside _Why the hell won't he stop touching me and I thought his smirk was hot, his smile on the other hand is going to kill me. Yes sweet Barbara this boy will be the death of me_ Rachel thought when he took his hand away from her and went back to looking at what the teacher was writing on the chalk board.

Clearing her throat Rachel turned to look at him " I don't proposition you for sex because I'm not like those guy's or girl's you.. um.. you fuck, and your right if were going to be spending time together we should get to know each other, maybe while were cleaning after school?" Rachel smiled at her new " kind of friend?"

"I'm aware your different" Sebastian said under his breathe before he went back to his cocky self" Get to know each other huh? Well I'm sure I could teach a few things" he winked causing Rachel to roll her eyes and giggle.

"Shut up Smythe you know what I meant" Rachel got up when the bell rang and walked to lunch.

_I know what you mean but it's not what I wish you meant_ Sebastian thought before getting his stuff and going to lunch aswell, putting his stuff away in his locker he remembered Rachel didn't give him his Dalton blazer back yesterday, he'd have to get it from her today.

- "No way Puck was a bigger whore than I ever was because I settle down with Britt's and he's still whoreing around" Santana stated, her and Puck arguing over which was a bigger whore, causing Rachel, Kurt and Blaine to laugh.

Rachel took a sip of her water before asking " Santana may I ask why you and Brittany are sitting with us, not that I mind I actually love that you guys sat with us but I just want to know why".

"Look Berry ever since Barbie got back together with the jolly green giant we knew" she pointed to herself and Brittany" that we were wrong to treat you the way we did, I always knew but I did it anyway, when Quinn got back with Finn all they did was talk shit about you and considering Finn went out with you he was being a jackass, so me and Brittany decided we would make it up to you as much as we can by not letting anybody slushie you, and hanging out with you. Your not that bad of a person Rachel so I'm sorry for treating you the way I did". Santana said a nervous look gracing her face.

Rachel smiled" It's okay I understand why you guys did it, I mean it's easier to side with the rest of the student body then with the loser, thank you for apologizing I'm sure it took a lot for you to do that and I would love if we could be friends?" Rachel asked extending her hand to the other Brunette.

"Yeah sure that sounds….cool" Santana took her hand and shook it.

"Great now is there going to be some threesome lesbian loving going on after this?" Puck asked "Cause that would be so hot I'd pay to see that" Puck high fived with Sam and Mike earning a look from Tina.

Rachel cocked an eyebrow before getting an idea and gaining some confidence she went and sat down between Santana and Brittany, putting one hand on Brittany's thigh and the other on Santana's cheek" Hmm no sorry boys what we do behind close door's is never to be seen by anyone else" Rachel winked.

Santana going along with it" Yeah Puck the sounds Rachel makes are only for me and Britt's to hear" Rachel giggled and stood up when the bell rang getting slapped on the ass by Brittany.

"That was so hot" Puck said fist pumping the air making everybody at the table laugh before going to their classes.

Rachel went to class Santana sitting next to her." I figured since were friends now I would sit next to you" Rachel saw the brown haired boy with glasses that was supposed to be sitting next to her" What about Josh? He's supposed to sit next to me?"Rachel asked looking between Santana to Josh.

"He's fine with it" Santana turned around looking at the boy standing next to her" I'm sure Josh here doesn't mind sitting with Sandra, right?" Santana cocked an eyebrow looking at the blonde cheerio she normally sat with.

" I..I don't mind" Josh walked off waving to Rachel. Santana took her seat when Mr. Sival walked in.

Rachel and Santana talked about Quinn, Finn and glee during class before they went their separate ways to their next classes.

- Rachel was drumming her fingers on her desk when she saw the bronze haired boy sit next to her.

Feeling comfortable with him enough to joke she said" Hey good looking I'm starting to think to stalk me considering you're the one who sits next to me" Sebastian smiled.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were flirting with me and oh you caught me I also climb up the tree outside your window and watch you change". Sebastian said seriously.

Rachel's eyes bulged out "Relax Berry I was just kidding" Rachel giggled" I wasn't flirting I was joking, for a second there I thought you really were stalking me, I have a tree outside me window".

"You do?" Rachel nodded at his question." Must have been dumb luck then" Sebastian laughed. An actual genuine laugh it was melodic to Rachel's ears and she could've sworn it was her new favorite noise.

"Okay class take out your book and skip to page forty" Rachel was pulled out of her thought's when Ms. Nunez walked in.

The class did as they were told, answering questions when called upon. Class went by fast Rachel and Sebastian not talking instead focusing on what the woman in front was teaching them.

When the bell rang Rachel went to put her things in her locker before going to PE, she had this class with Santana and Brittany. She used to hate this class it was when they would taunt her and make fun of her the most even though she excelled physically but now that they were friend's she was rather happy to be going to class.

After changing she walked in the gym seeing Santana and Brittany waving at her she made her way to them before starting their two mile run.

Her last class went by rather slowly the teacher talking on and on. When the bell rang she went to glee Santana sitting next to her with Brittany next to Santana, Kurt sat on Rachel's other side with Blaine next to him. Rachel smiled when she saw the green eyed boy walk in and sit behind her talking to Puck about something.

"Alright guy's, any performances yet?" Mr. Shue asked walking in. Finn raised his hand " Yeah I have a song that I would like to dedicate to all the ladies in glee but especially to my girlfriend Quinn" Finn smiled.

"Okay Finn why don't you take the floor" Finn nodded walking down.

Finn looked at the band, when the music started everyone immediately knew what the song was. Rachel heard Santana say " Oh hell no" and Kurt say" Oh sweet Patti".

"_**I'm bringin sexy back Them other girl's don't know how to act I think it's special what's behind your back So turn around and I'll pick up the slack" **_

_Oh My God please tell me he's not spanking the air _Rachel thought. Santana looked like she was going to throw up and Puck was covering his eyes.

_**(Take em to the bridge) Dirty babe You see these shackles? Baby I'm your slave I'll let you whip me if I misbehave It's just that no one makes me feel this way**_

Sebastian couldn't help the laugh that erupted from his throat when Finn started humping the air and that's what everybody would say started the fight.

One minute Sebastian was laughing the next Finn lunged at him slamming the bronze haired boy's back onto the floor. Gaining control Sebastian flipped them over so he was on top, Rachel couldn't see anything except punches being thrown and blood splattering on the white tilled floor.

" Guy's stop it! Sebastian get off of Finn now" Mr. Shue yelled. Rachel narrowed her eye's _was he seriously getting mad at Sebastian even though Finn attacked him? _"Are you freaking serious Finn started it" Rachel yelled followed by a " Yeah and imma bout to go all Lima Height's on Finn's ass" from Santana.

Rachel smiled from the other brunette's comments but it was cut short by a flash of Finn hitting Sebastian's face and that's when she lost it.

She grabbed Finn by the collar and with all the strength she could muster she pushed him off of Sebastian. Finn lunged at her but was caught by Puck throwing him against the wall, Quinn was screaming then Rachel felt the blonde's hand collide against her cheek before Rachel could throw a punch Santana threw a right hook making Quinn land on the floor in a loud THUMP.

Puck and Sam grabbed Finn telling him they'd drop him off at home before he could cause anymore drama( Sam only went because he knew if Puck was alone with Finn Puck wouldn't be able to stop himself from beating the shit out of the taller boy).

Tina and Mike took Quinn to the nurse's office and the rest that weren't involved in the fight stood there shocked, eye's bulged, mouths agape.

Santana turned around and looked at Mr. Shue before he got mad at them instead of the actual bad guy." And before you say some shit about poor Frankenteen and Barbie and get mad at us for sticking up for our friend's, I just want to make sure you know we" Santana pointed to herself, Brittany, Rachel and Sebastian." Will all leave and so will Puck and I'm pretty sure you won't have a glee club anymore especially not without Rachel's voice". Santana cocked an eyebrow waiting for a response only getting a " you all are dismissed" from Mr. Shue when the bell rang.

Rachel walked out making her way to Ms. Nunez's classroom with Sebastian behind her. The woman with glasses only cocked an eyebrow shaking her head as if she didn't even want to know before she grabbed her stuff an left, Rachel apologizing immediately after.

"I'm so sorry Finn did that to you, you didn't deserve it, he's a jackass and- Rachel was cut off by the melodic sound off Sebastian laugh _God I never want to stop hearing that sound_ Rachel thought.

" Did you see his face when he came after me? He looked like I stole his power ranger blanket away, and did you just cuss" Sebastian smiled looking at Rachel" And relax it wasn't your fault that he's a what did you call him? Oh yeah jackass".

" Yes I cussed, but he deserved to be called that but I still am sorry if you need anything just ask" Rachel said before grabbing the desktop cleaner like yesterday, dropping it to the floor when she felt a hand grip her forearm.

Sebastian leaned in close" Well I could use a quickie and we are all alone so nobody will hear you scream my name" Sebastian winked causing Rachel to gulp " I.. I didn't mean.. no.. that no….I" Rachel stuttered causing the green eyed boy to burst out laughing Rachel laughing with him.

Sebastian let go of Rachel's forearm" You did say you would rap a Drake song remember?" Rachel nodded" Yes but as I recall you didn't tell me what I would get in return".

"Hmm I'll think of something" Rachel cocked an eyebrow " Relax it won't be anything sexual" Sebastian put his hands up defensively before that oh so sexy smirk graced his lips again "Unless you want it to be".

Rachel giggled" Fine hold on let me put a song on" the brunette scrolled through her song's before exclaiming" Yes I got it, it's perfect".

She put the song on turning the volume to high Sebastian immediately knowing what song she chose _There's no way in hell she's going to rap this song _Sebastian thought. Being pulled out of his thought's by the tiny diva nodding her head before starting.

_**I might be too strung out on compliments Overdosed on confidence Started not to give a fuck, and stop fearing the consequence Drinking every night, because we drink to my accomplishments Faded way too long, I'm floating in and out of consciousness And they say I'm back, I agree with that I just take my time with all this shit, I still believe in that I had someone tell me I fell off, ooh I needed that And they want to see me pick back up, well where'd I leave it at I k now I exaggerated things now I got it like that Tuck my napkin in my shirt, cause I'm just mobbin like that You know good and well that you don't want a problem like that You gone make someone around me catch a body like that No don't do it, please don't do it**_ _** Cause one of us goes in, then we all go through it Drizzy got the money, so Drizzy gone pay it Those my brothers I aint even gotta say it That's just something they know **_

_**They know, they know they know They know they know they know They know they know they know Yeah they know, yeah That the real is on the rise, fuck them other guys I even gave them a chance to decide, now it's something they know They know they know they know w**_

Rachel smiled sheepishly when she finished, Sebastian stood there eyed wide mouth hung open."Holy shit you just cussed like a bunch of time's and you rapped and it was kind of hot" Sebastian said. " Yeah I kind of really like that song" Rachel blushed.

"Anyways we should probably get to cleaning we wasted quite a bit of time" Rachel said grabbing the bottle of desk cleaner that she dropped on the floor, spraying it a scrubbing the desks. Sebastian grabbing another bottle and helping her.

"Oh hey I forgot to give you your prize" Sebastian smiled walking up to Rachel." Oh no it's okay you don't have to do anythi-. Rachel felt lip's being pressed to her cheek Sebastian pulling back smirking, after Rachel realized what he did she rolled her eyes.

" What? You should feel honored I never kiss anybody on anything other then they're sexual organs" Sebastian said scrubbing a desk.

She smiled" Why thank you I do feel honored, and seriously you've never kissing anybody anywhere except those places? What about when your having sex you don't kiss on the mouth?"Rachel furrowed her brow _If I ever had sex with him I'd definitely be kissing him on the lip's._

Rachel blushed at the thought of her having sex with him. " Nope never have, well maybe once but when I was a lot younger like eight maybe and no I don't do kissing on the lip's while I fuck somebody I just think that's way too intimate and it's not like I love them so I just got for the neck and any place that's sexual" Sebastian shrugged.

"Oh makes sense I guess, but isn't it lonely? I mean you get physically fulfilled but what about emotionally?" Rachel finished with scrubbing the desk's grabbing the windex and starting on the windows.

" I don't need anybody that way I'm completely fine with just fucking the shit out of people" Sebastian smirked " And I'm a good fuck so It's fine".

Rachel blushed bright red biting her lip glad she was facing the window so the boy currently making her thighs clench wouldn't see her. "If your fine with it it's okay in guess" Rachel said when she could control her thoughts.

" What about you? Doesn't it get boring not having sex, I mean not to be crude but girl's need that release too" Sebastian said a little too curious as to what her answer was going to be.

"I'm fine with it, I was saving myself for when I was twenty five and had already won a Tony, but now I know that's not realistic. In all honesty though I'm not sure I'm ready for sex" Rachel's heart raced _Why was she talking about her nonexistent sex life with him of all people?_" There's other way's though you don't just have to have sexy I mean making out with someone could be pleasurable and if the guy went to far all you have to do is tell them to stop" Sebastian suggested.

Rachel laughed" Yeah but have you met the guy's I hang out with Kurt and Blaine are gay, Puck's out of the question and all the other guys who go here are so used to cheerios spreading their legs for them they most likely wouldn't care if I said stop, not to mention the fact that they probably wouldn't want to do that with me" Rachel looked down stopping her scrubbing of the windows.

"I'm sure there's some guys here who aren't complete assholes and are you kidding me? Your hot and you have a great body any guy who can't see that doesn't deserve a hot makeout session with Rachel Berry" Sebastian said making the brunette smile.

Rachel turned around smiling " Thanks Sebastian" .Sebastian nodded" don't mention it, seriously if anybody found out I said something nice to someone without trying to get in their pant's people might want to talk to me for something other than sex" Rachel giggled" Your secret's safe with me".

The tiny diva bit her lip before looking at Sebastian" Can.. I.. Can…. I ask you a question?" Sebastian nodded" But you have to promise not to laugh" Rachel fiddled with her hands.

" I promise" Rachel nodded" Okay um.. I don't exactly know how to makeout, I mean don't get me wrong I have before but with Finn it didn't exactly feel the way it's supposed to it's like we both weren't doing it right. With Puck he took control and did all the work I just basically laid there with my mouth open and with Jesse it was the same thing". Rachel looked down blushing a bright red not wanting to look at the boy in front of her.

" So your asking me how to do it" Sebastian asked Rachel nodding in response. " Well I don't really know how explain how to makeout considering I don't kiss people on the mouth too many feelings being attached and stuff but I know if you can 1: kiss 2: know how to move your tongue in the right way and 3: know where the other person like's to be touched, some people like hair pulling, gripping onto shirt's etc" Rachel's heart was beating fast.

"Oh okay um thanks for your advice" Rachel turned back around facing the window's." I..I could teach you if you want" Sebastian asked dragging his tongue along his bottom lip, If he was being honest he really wanted to kiss her, his lip's had been what he's been dreaming about since the day he saw her in the bathroom.

Rachel turned around" But.. but you don't kiss people on the lips" Sebastian shrugged " As long as you don't start to develop feeling's I don't see why not, but you can't tell anybody not because I'm ashamed but because I don't want people I fuck to start thinking they can kiss me".

" Are you sure?" Sebastian nodded. "Do you want me to teach you" Rachel nodded.

"Then it's a deal I'll teach you" Rachel cocked an eyebrow " But what do you get out of it?"Sebastian smirked" Well I get to teach you how to do something that in itself is a prize and whenever I call you have to come and makeout" Rachel officially felt like she was going to die.

"Why? I mean don't you have other people you would want to kiss more than me plus you could have sex with them" Rachel bit her lip." I'd be more fun kissing you and I said I don't kiss anybody remember so I'm only willing to kiss you to teach you and it'll be fun since were, friends?" Sebastian's eyed followed Rachel's lip get trapped between her teeth.

"Fine but what about when I'm ready to do more than makeout with people?" Rachel asked." Then if you want I'll teach how to do that stuff too" Sebastian smirked.

Rachel nodded _It's time to act your age and Sebastian if going to teach you_." Fine it's a deal"  
Rachel took the hand Sebastian extended.

"So when did you want to start these lessons" Sebastian asked." Lesson's as in plural?"Rachel heart raced.

"Yeah you don't think one lesson is going to teach you everything there is to know about making out do you?" Rachel nodded" It's going to take a lot more than one lesson so when do you wan't to start I think today would be good" Sebastian smirked.

"Today's fine just not in school" Rachel looked at the clock, seeing it was time to leave "Follow me home, my dad's are away on a business trip so you can come over" Rachel walked out with Sebastian behind her, she locked the door then went to her locker to get her bag.

"Okay oh yeah I didn't get my Dalton blazer from you yesterday, do you have it?" Sebastian asked." I completely forgot about that, I accidently took in home with me yesterday in my bag and when I got home yesterday I took my homework out and saw it in there so it took it ou-. Rachel felt a hand cover her mouth" I get it Rach you left it at home, I'll just get it before I leave your house" Sebastian took his hand away and Rachel smiled.

Sebastian cocked an eyebrow" Why are you smiling? Are you into S&M or something does getting rough and having your mouth covered turn you on because I think I can work with that" Sebastian winked.

Rachel slapped Sebastian's arm " No eww I was smiling because you called me Rach". Sebastian smiled" Well I figured I could call you that considering I'm going to be makingout with you" Rachel blushed before closing her locker.

Walking to her car Rachel got an idea, turning around facing the bronze haired boy behind her she said" Since you can call me Rach I think I should be able to call you Seb" .

Sebastian looked at the smiling girl" Fine but don't call me that in front of people I don't wan- Sebastian was cut off by Rachel" You don't want people to think they can call you that I know".

"Follow me" Rachel said getting into her car Sebastian nodding and doing the same.

When they got to her house Sebastian followed Rachel in sitting down on the couch next to her.

"So where do you want to start?" Sebastian asked.

**What did you think of this chapgter? Was it too fast paced?**

**I promise there will be more drama, the story doesn't end with one magical kiss and that's it they're in love forever and ever. Tell me if there's anything you want to see in the next chapter or any song's you want character's to sing and maybe I'll write it.**

**Thank you guys for taking the time to read this story I Love You guy's Favorite, Follow, and Review please I'll give you virtual brownies again.**

**Taylor-**


	3. Sebastian my teacher

**Hey Guys, before I start this chapter I want to thank you for all the Favorites, Follows, and Reviews I've gotten, I didn't expect this many people to like this story.**

**I love you all and i hope this chapter is up to par it's a little shorter than the other two but it's because the next chapter is going to be full of so much stuff I wanted to lead up to that.**

**GallagherGirl530-I'm so glad you like it(:**

**Bubblegum- Maybe she is (; you'll have to wait and see in the next chapter. Thank you so much for reading and I'm so glad you like the story and the way they interact with each other.**

**BigTimeGleekBTR- Thank you so much and I'll try to update at least every week.**

**Judi92- I love Puckleberry too but for some reason I'm really into Smytheberry and Thank You(:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, it's characters, or any song lyrics I've mentioned I only own the lotion I'm about to put on my arms.**

**Taylor-**

This is what heaven felt like she was sure of that. Rachel was beyond happy she said yes to Sebastian because here he was his lips pressed to hers.

"No you need to kiss with feeling" Sebastian said when he pulled back."Your just sitting there with your eyes closed, your not kissing back. Sure some guys probably wouldn't care they would just keep kissing you but an experienced guy would be on to the next one. You need to take charge and kis-". Sebastian was cut off by Rachel's lips.

All that was going through Rachel's mind was that she needed to woo him, she needed to show him she could take charge. So she leaned forward grabbed his cheek with her right hand and pressed her lips to his.

Rachel was about to pull back when she felt the bronze haired boy press back, his left hand coming to rest on her back.

The brunette felt Sebastian open his mouth so she did the same thing opening her mouth and kissing him with more pressure. Sebastian smirked into the kiss moving his hand up to her hair.

They were kissing each other mouths open without tongue. Rachel gaining some confidence ran her nails down his shoulder making his shudder.

Sebastian wanted to get back at her so he slid his tongue along her bottom lip making her gasp and taking the opportunity he slid his tongue inside her mouth.

Moving his tongue against hers making her moan lightly, he pulled back smirking looking at Rachel who had her eyes closed, mouth open and cheeks flushed.

"Wasn't so bad, but you'll definitely need more practice" Sebastian checked his watch" It's getting late I should go" Rachel nodded.

They both stood up Rachel walking him to the door." I'll see you tomorrow Rach" Sebastian smiled, Rachel's heart skipped a beat." Oh yeah can you get my blazer" Rachel nodded running upstairs grabbing the navy piece of clothing and ran back downstairs handing him his blazer, Sebastian thanked her and walked to his car.

"Yeah see you tomorrow Seb" Rachel smiled closing the door after he got in his car making her way to the kitchen she made herself Vegan pasta with spinach and broccoli.

After eating she cleaned up and went upstairs to her room finishing her homework and getting in bed. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep after everything that happened that day she was tired.

- Rachel woke up excited she had dreamt of the perfect song to sing on Friday now all she needed was help from Santana and Brittany with the dance and an outfit to wear.

She turned the radio on jumping up and down and dancing while getting ready, she skipped the animal sweater and skirt and went for a white tank top and a grey cardigan that Kurt bought her last year for Christmas slipping into a pair of dark blue jeggings she had from a glee performance and grey wedge booties that were only three inches high so she had the added height without them being too tall to walk in the whole day at school.

She curled her hair and applied eyeliner and mascara not wanting to go too dramatic she wanted to look stylish and comfortable that day. Running pink lipstick along her lips she checked herself in the mirror grabbing her bag and running downstairs.

The tiny diva made herself oatmeal with nuts and fruit knowing she'd need the food to give her the energy for practicing her performance.

Rachel walked into school earning some looks from the student body mostly in surprise but some in appreciation of her outfit.

She was putting her thing's in her locker when Kurt walked up to her"  
Oh My Patti Rachel you look amazing are those the tank top and cardigan I bought you last year?" Kurt said smiling.

"Yes it is thank you Kurt, I've decided the animal sweaters and skirts were just pulling me down and I needed to be more adventurous". Kurt nodded" Well I think it's a good thing, have you decided what song your going to perform tomorrow?"Kurt asked.

Rachel exclaimed remembering she had a question to ask the faishionista" Yes! Thank you for reminding me I was wondering if you would mind helping me pick out an outfit for my performace?" Kurt jumped up and down" Yes of course Rachel! What song are you going to sing?" Kurt smiled.

Rachel whispered the song title in his ear." That's perfect were definitely going to have to pick out an outfit that's going to make all the boys drool" Possible outfit choices already going through the boys head.

Rachel smiled a light pink color covering her cheeks " I'm going to ask Santana if she and Brittany would perform with me". Kurt smiled" Oh maybe the girls and I could over to your house after school?" Kurt suggested making Rachel's smiled grow even more.

"That would be perfect Kurt we could talk more about it during lunch" Rachel hugged the boy before they both headed off to class.

Rachel was sitting in her first class of the day when Jacob Ben Israel walked up to her looking rather flustered.

Jacob was standing in front of her not speaking which annoyed the brunette so she cocked an eyebrow waiting for him to speak. "H..Hi Ra…Rachel you look diff..different but in a good way, marry me Rachel? Together we can ha..have Jewish babies". Jacob said making Rachel's eyes bulge. "No I'm sorry Jacob" Rachel said Jacob sighing and taking his seat.

The tiny diva couldn't stop thinking about what the curly haired boy said so when she sat down in her third class she forgot she had this class with Sebastian.

Rachel was staring at the chalkboard letting her thoughts take over when Sebastian walked in taking his seat next to her.

Sebastian cocked an eyebrow before leaning in close" You know you should stop day dreaming about me when I walk in" Rachel blinked before looking at him" Hey Sebastian sorry I was thinking".

Sebastian smirked" About my amazing kissing skills? If you wanted to kiss me again all you had to do was ask I'm much better in person than in your dreams" The bronze haired boy winked making Rachel's cheeks turn a bright pink.

"No I was thinking about Jacob Ben Israel saying if I married him we'd have Jewish children." Sebastian gagged" That's revolting the thought of him reproducing scares me."

"Don't be mean Seb" Rachel smiled. " I'm not being mean I'm just simply stating how I feel and what did in say about calling me Seb in front of people?" Rachel bit her lip." Oh yeah I forgot sorry" Sebastian smirked" I'll let it slide this once."

The teacher walked in before Rachel could say anything else. Both focused their attention to the bald man in front of them.

Class was almost over when Rachel remembered their glee assignments" Hey Sebastian what song are you going to sing in glee?" Rachel asked. Sebastian smirked "I can't tell you guess you'll just have to wait and see". The bell rang, the bronze haired boy getting up and going to lunch.

Rachel was sitting with Kurt eating her Veggie burger when Santana, Brittany and Puck sat down. " Wow Berry you look hot" Santana smirked Brittany nodding in agreement" Yeah Rach if you ever want I'd totally be up to having sweet lady kisses with you but I'm not sure Santana would let me" Brittany sighed.

Rachel giggled" Thanks you guys and it's okay Brittany, hey would you guys be willing to perform my song with me for glee tomorrow?" Rachel asked.

Santana smirked" Bout time you asked Berry you could use mine and Brittany's sexiness" Rachel smiled" I was also wondering if you would want to come over later today to work on the choreography and Kurt's going to pick out an outfit for me to wear." Santana nodded" Yeah we'll follow you home after glee.

Rachel sighed" We can't go to my house right after glee" Kurt frowned " Why not?" Rachel bit her lip looking at her burger not wanting to meet anybody's eyes" Because I have detention, well a soft of detention with Sebastian after glee for two months". Kurt's eyes bulged.

"Since when? Why?" Kurt asked. " Since Tuesday and we sort of got into a argument and Ms. Nunez originally gave us a week but we kept arguing so she extended it to two months" Rachel shrugged" But it's okay we realized that we needed to get along for the sake of glee club and because of the fact that we'll be spending time with each other and it's only for an hour so maybe you guys can go eat or something then meet at my house?" Rachel smiled holding down the bright pink blush that was threatening to cover her cheek's when she thought of how they were "getting along".

Kurt nodded still worried that Rachel was going to be alone with Sebastian but trusting that she could handle herself, him knowing the tiny diva was strong and could fight if she had to. "Okay we'll go get something to eat while your in detention just text me when your out" Rachel nodded " I will".

They spent the rest of lunch talking about her performance. When the bell rang Rachel went to class sitting with Santana talking about how her sexy performance was a perfect fuck you to Finn and Quinn.

When class ended Rachel made her way to class sitting down and waiting for Sebastian to walk in so she could ask him questions about what his performance was going to be.

When Sebastian walked in and sat next to the brunette Rachel immediately started with the questions. "What song are you going to sing?" Sebastian smirked" I told you I can't tell you". Rachel bit her lip " Well at least give me a hint" Sebastian cocked an eyebrow" Fine then tell me what song your going to perform and I'll tell what I'm going to sing" The bonze haired boy suggested.

"I can't" Rachel said getting annoyed with him not answering her questions "Tell me what song" Rachel huffed out.

"As much as I like your forcefulness I still can't tell you" Sebastian smirked making Rachel sigh. Leaning in close he whispered "But I can tell you, you should've brought an extra set of panties for how wet your going to be" Rachel blushing bright and trying to control the feeling she had in her stomach.

"Your vulgar" Was all the brunette said "Yeah but you like it" Sebastian winked.

Ms. Nunez walking in" Now class open your books to page we left off on yesterday. Both opened their book Sebastian looking at Rachel's still bright pink face and chuckling _If I make her blush that hard from me saying something I can only imagine what she'd do if I was doing things to her and saying those things at the same time _Sebastian thought his pants getting rather tight in the groin making him shift uncomfortably.

Rachel was reading when out of the corner of her eye she saw Sebastian shifting in his seat. Gaining some confidence and wanting him to feel the way he made her feel just minutes ago she ran her nails up his thigh leaning into making it look like she was looking at his book with him if anybody noticed. "I may ruin my panties from your performance but you'll have to run to the bathroom to take care of the problem I'm going to give you" Rachel pulled away and winked not helping the tightness in his pants he already had.

Rachel didn't say anything to him the rest of the class walking out when the bell rang and smiling at how she made him flustered.

She sat in glee talking to Santana when Sebastian walked in back to normal not flustered anymore. Mr. Shue walking in behind him" Okay guy's any performances today?" Sebastian nodded tugging the blue cardigan he had off his shoulder's and on the chair leaving him in a heather grey v-neck. Rachel had to cross her legs seeing his muscles through the thin tight material." Yeah I have a song I'd like to sing" Mr. Shue motioned for him to take the floor.

Sebastian smirked " This song is for all the lady's" he winked at Rachel nobody seeing it except for her. "Puck, Mike, Sam, Blaine" All of walking behind him he nodded at the band for them to start.

Rachel recognized the song and a sly smile spread across Sebastian's lips when he looked at her knowing she knew what he was going to sing.

_**She wants me to come over I can tell her eyes don't lie She's calling me in the dark She moves us around the room where the lights turn like the sky Confidence like a rock star **_

_**I wanna put my hands on her hands Feel the heat from her skin Get reckless in the starlight I'm moving to the beat of her heart I was so lost until tonight, tonight**_

Sebastian moving his hips to the beat his voice eluding sex and seduction able to turn any straight man gay or any girl want him _no scratch that need him _Rachel thought keeping her face looking like as if this didn't ignite something below her stomach.

_**I found you, in the darkest hour I found you, in a pouring rain I found you, when I was on my knees And your love pulled me back again Found you in a river of pure emotions I found you, my only truth I found you, with the music playing **_

_**I was lost til I found you, you, you Till I found you, you, you **_

Sebastian stood in front of Mercedes moving to the beat before going to Tina and doing the same. Rachel bit her lip knowing he was probably going to do this to all the girl's but if he just moved to the beat for ten seconds before moving on to the next girl she could handle it she wasn't worried about that, what she was worried about was if he got a wild hair up his ass and did something more risqué.

_**The night is getting colder And I can't come off this high I don't want this here to end I know she feels the same Cause I can see it in her eyes She says can we start again **_

The bronze haired boy put his hands on either side of Quinn's chair looking in her eye's before smirking and rolling his hips making his way back to the floor to dance with the guy's.

_**I wanna put my hands on her hands Feel the heat from her skin Get reckless in the starlight She's moving to the beat of my heart We were so lost until tonight, tonight**_

Grabbing Brittany's hand pulling her up with him, Sebastian put her hand on his chest turning her around and grinding his hips against her ass. Santana not looking pleased about her girlfriend dancing like that with him Sebastian smirking sitting Brittany back down and grabbing Santana's hand pulling her up and dancing the same way with her for the chorus.

_**I found you, in the darkest hour I found you, in a pouring rain I found you, when I was all in need And your love pulled me back again Found you in a river of pure emotions I found you, my only truth I found you, with the music playing **_

_**I was lost til I found you, you, you Till I found you, you, you**_

The boy making Rachel's heart race sat Santana back in her seat and stood in front of Rachel leaning in closer with every sentence he sang.

_**I said, people We're all looking for love tonight But sometimes we can't see it We're all blinded by light And we all get low, all get low Searching for that piece of mind Just when I've given up Looking for some kind inside **_

Sebastian was an inch away from her lip's before he pulled back and winked joining the guy's on the floor to dance.

_**That's when I found you, you ,you I found you, you ,you I found you, you ,you I found you, you ,you **_

_**I found you, in the darkest hour I found you, in a pouring rain I found you, when I was all in need And your love pulled me back again Found you in a river of pure emotions I found you, my only truth I found you, with the music playing **_

_**I was lost til I found you**_

Sebastian ended the song looking at Rachel who's panties were currently soaked and cheek's blushing furiously.

Everybody except Finn and Quinn stood and clapped even Mr. Shue was smiling" Now guy's that's how you Seduce and audience, Sebastian's performance was full of Seduction and if you all can perform like that we won't be missing that factor at all when we go to Sectionals".

The guy's took their seat's while Mr. Shue talked about Sebastian's performance in further detail, telling everybody how the song mixed with his dance moves, his facial expressions, his voice and the way he wasn't afraid to get the audience(which was them) involved in his performance is what anybody who was going to sing tomorrow needed.

The bell rang and Rachel made her way to the door eager to get to the bathroom and try to clean herself down below as much as she could. When she walked into Ms. Nunez's class Sebastian was the only one there.

" Where is she?" Rachel asked pointing to Ms. Nunez's desk. " She left when you were gone, I'm assuming you had to go clean yourself up after my performance" Sebastian smirked walking closer to her" Or maybe you finished yourself off?" Rachel blushed.

" N..No I had to pee not that it's any of your business" Rachel turned around grabbing her cleaning supplies hoping that he would see her getting to work and not say anything the rest of the time they were there, her plan working for about forty five minutes.

Sebastian came up behind her whispering in her ear" Your saying I didn't make you so wet you soaked your panties?" Rachel shuddered thought's of him doing things to her filled her mind. Feeling his fingertip's drag down her arms she controlled her thought's gaining confidence not wanting him to win, she turned around facing him.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, what sad that your sexual performances don't work on everybody?" Rachel smirked getting closer until she was an inch away from his lips" Your not as irresistible as you think your are Sebastian, and if you think your performance eluded Seduction I can't wait until you see what I have in store for tomorrow" Rachel smiled looking at the clock seeing it was time for them to leave, grabbing her stuff she walked out waiting for the bronze haired boy to walk out.

Locking the door when he did she made her way to her car getting waving at Sebastian before driving to her house texting Kurt when she was in the parking lot to head over to her house.

Hearing the doorbell Rachel opened the door smiling when she saw her best friend followed by her two new friends.

Kurt set a take out container on her kitchen counter" We brought you food, where's your dad's?" Kurt asked looking around for any sign of the berry men, he knew they weren't home sometimes but Rachel never told him how much they were actually gone.

"They're on a business trip to Europe but they should be back soon and Thank you for the food" Rachel smiled fibbing a little bit on their arrival time, Kurt nodded following Rachel to her room.

Santana smirked at Rachel "Okay so me and Britt's were talking about some dance moves while we were out eating with Kurt and Brittany's going to show you them and we'll just come up with a dance together" Rachel nodded." You might want to change and get into some workout clothes me and Britt's already have some couch Sue make's us pack them in our bags in case she has an impromptu training from hell, we'll just change in your bathroom". Kurt exited the room" I'll wait out here until you guy's are done".

Rachel smiled grabbing her clothes from her dresser" No you guys can change in here I'll change in my bathroom there's more room for you guys in here". Santana nodded.

When Rachel exited the bathroom the other girl's already had their workout clothes on and Kurt was looking through clothes in her closet.

Brittany smiled " Okay Rachel just follow me" Santana pressed play to the song Rachel's going to sing tomorrow getting up and doing the moves with Brittany.

Two hours later and a whole dance number choreographed thanks to the amazing Brittany S Pierce and Santana Lopez they were practicing the vocals to the song or should I say song's(;

After an hour of Vocal's the girl's thought if was better if they just stay the night that way they can work on the performance all night and get to school early so they could talk to the band about what song they needed them to play.

Kurt was the only one not staying the night so he went through Rachel's entire wardrobe as fast as he could before he had to go home, not finding a suitable option for tomorrow's performance.

" I figured you weren't going to have anything for your performance so before we came to your house we went to Brittany and Santana's house and picked up a few outfit's for you to try on but they're in the car so I'll go get them" Kurt smiled before going downstairs and to his car getting the outfits and returning to Rachel's room.

Kurt laid the outfit's out on Rachel's bed handing her one to try on first. Rachel looked at it skeptically" Guy's I'm not sure if this is going to look right" Santana rolled her eyes" Look Berry you have a hot bod now go change" Rachel blushed going to her bathroom.

Rachel stepped out in a tight black strapless dress that left little to the imagination and black platform pumps " I don't think I'll be able to dance much in this" Kurt and the girl's nodded in agreement with her" Yeah I don't think that's the one" Kurt said handing her another outfit to try on.

The brunette slipped on the tight black shorts and white crop top that hung over her shoulder with flat leather boots that stopped mid calf." I like this one a lot more" the tiny diva smiled Kurt looking her up and down before saying" Yeah but it doesn't have enough oomph it's sexy but not it a sulty way" Kurt handed her another outfit which turned out looking the same except with a navy and black corset top that they all agreed wasn't right.

Rachel emerged from her bathroom in her last outfit, she hadn't even looked in the mirror when she finished changing just opening the door and walking out.

She heard gasps from all three people sitting on her bed. Kurt looked at Rachel who was wearing Black leather skin tight pants, a strapless black crop top that zipped up the back, gave her that added support that made her chest perkier and ended right above her belly button with a black leather jacket on top and black leather ankle length boots that had a four inch heel. She technically wasn't dressed too risqué all that was showing was her stomach from the belly button down and she had danced in four inch heels for glee performances before so she knew she could dance in the ones she was wearing.

Brittany was the first one to speak" You look sexy Rach" Santana nodded " Yeah this is definitely the outfit" Kurt said smiling and clapping his hands together looking at his watch" I have to go home now but work on the performance as much as you can tonight guys and Rach look at yourself in the mirror". Kurt grabbed his bags and headed downstairs Rachel hugging him and locking the door.

Rachel went back upstairs and looked at herself in the bathroom mirror like Kurt had told her to. She couldn't believe that was her looking back, the girl in front of her had an amazing body and looked sexy.

After changing into her workout clothes again Rachel walked back into her room and practiced some more.

The girl's practiced until eleven thirty when they all decided they needed their rest if they were going to perform tomorrow. When Santana and Brittany were done showering in the guest bathroom Rachel was already done and getting in bed, after saying their goodnight's to each other the two girl's went to the guest bedroom laying down and falling asleep immediately, between cheerio practice with Sue and practicing for Rachel's performance tomorrow they were exhausted.

Rachel turned off her light getting back in bed she was so tired she thought she was going to fall asleep soon but instead thoughts about Sebastian's performance filled her head. She hoped that her performance tomorrow would affect him more than his did her before she fell asleep.

**Hey Guy's I hope you liked this chapter, tell me what you think about it.**

**What songs do you think Rachel's going to sing? And what do you think everyone's reaction will be?**

**I love you all Thank You for taking the time to read this story, Favorite, Follow and Review and I'll give you virtual brownies, also if I get a good amount of review's I might upload the next chapter sooner.**

**Taylor-**


	4. Rachel's Seduction

**Hey guys** **here's another chapter it's longer than any of the other chapters I've written and I hope you guys like it.**

**mansavage777-Thank you so much.**

**that70sfinchelgleek-Thank you and I hope you like her performance(: .**

**bubblegum-I thought it fit him well, and yes! I agree Jacob just scares me, you'll see what Rachel's performance makes Sebastian do(; .**

**Melanie- Thank you so so so so much I'm glad you like it and Hi(: .**

**Torchwood-Fan-11- I'm glad you like it.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Glee, any of it's characters, or the music in this story. I do own this story and my craziness.**

**Taylor-**

Rachel felt her bed moving followed by a loud" Get your ass up" From Santana, smiling she sat up looking at the two girls who were bouncing up and down on her bed.

"Good morning" Rachel said getting up and going to her mirror grabbing her brush and brushing through her hair." Good morning Rach" Brittany smiled getting up and going to the guest room grabbing her and Santana's bags." We thought I'd be funner if we all got ready together" Brittany said dropping the bags on Rachel's bed.

Rachel nodded looking at Santana who was going through her closet." I'm picking out your outfit for today Berry" Rachel cocked an eyebrow at the brunette cheerio" Relax I'm not going to make you look like a hooker".

Brittany was already dressed and was curling Rachel's hair when Santana found an outfit for Rachel. " Here put this on" Santana said thrusting a pile of clothes in Rachel's arms.

Santana got dressed in Rachel's bathroom while Brittany finished curling the tiny diva's hair. When she was done Rachel thanked the blonde for doing her hair and went to the bathroom.

Rachel emerged from the bathroom in a Black three quarter sleeve top tucked into dark grey high waisted shorts and black wedge booties almost identical to the one's she wore the day before. Santana smirked" It's sexy enough that everybody in glee will think your wearing that for your performance so the actual outfit your going to wear will be a surprise" Rachel smiled" You're a genius".

Santana hopped off the bed sitting Rachel down on the seat in front of her Vanity" Yes I am". After applying a full face, simple eyeliner and mascara to Rachel's eye's and pink lip gloss to Rachel's lips. Santana smiled throwing eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, red lip stick and fake eye lashes in a makeup bag, Rachel looked at her" What are you doing?". Santana threw the makeup bag in Rachel's bag for school" Before your performance I'm going to do your makeup, the makeup your wearing right now is hot but way too simple for the song your going to sing, so meet me and Britt's in the bathroom thirty minutes before glee" Rachel eye's bulged.

"But I can't leave class early I'll get in trouble" Santana smirked" Don't worry about that Brittany will go get you and she's going to tell the teacher it's for student council and since she's president your teacher can't get mad at you" Rachel nodded before they all went downstairs, Rachel insisting she made them breakfast for all the help they've given her.

After the two girls ate their pancake, bacon and egg breakfast and Rachel finished her oatmeal and apple they got in Santana's car and drove to school.

- Sebastian was talking to Puck, Mike and Sam when he saw Rachel enter the hallway with Santana and Brittany next to her. He stopped talking when he saw what Rachel was wearing, biting his lip when Rachel passed by his eye's landing on her ass.

"Wow Rach look's hot, Finn better not try anything" Puck said pulling Sebastian out of his thoughts." Looks like Finn's not the only one who you have to worry about" Mike said looking at a couple of guys who were staring at the brunette.

Sebastian cocked an eyebrow looking at a blonde boy who was licking his lips clearly staring at Rachel's ass. Puck saw the blonde boy too and went straight over there, threatening that if he ever made a move on his American Jewish Princess he would pant's his in front of everybody at the next assembly.

The blonde scurried off, terrified of the mohawked boy. Sebastian chuckled followed by a burst of laughter from the other guys." Well we better go to class before were late" Mike said, all of the guys Bro hugging before heading off to their classes.

Rachel had been hit on a total of eleven times, twice in the hall before class, four in her first class and five in her second class, so when she was sitting down in her third class it didn't faze her when a black haired boy with brown eyes sat next to her asking if she was free later today.

It felt good being hit on by all these people it made her feel like she actually mattered, but that was quickly replaced by annoyance when the black haired guy wouldn't take no for an answer.

She was close to yelling at the boy when she saw Sebastian stand behind him" Your in my seat" the boy looked around at Sebastian before he could say anything Rachel smirked" I don't know who you are but if you don't take no for an answer I'll be forced to tell Noah Puckerman, were really good friends" The other boy got up muttering a sorry before walking to sit seat.

Sebastian smirked sitting down" Wow Berry for a second there you reminded me of Santana" Rachel smiled" Yeah, when a guy won't leave you alone pull a Santana".

The teacher walked in handing everybody a quizz, Rachel and Sebastian not talking until before class ended. Sebastian leaned in close _With him doing this all the time you'd think I' be used to this_ Rachel thought.

"You look rather Sexy" Sebastian husked out" What song are you going to perform to go with that outfit?" Sebastian pulled back.

"You'll just have to wait and see" Rachel smirked grabbing her stuff and walking out.

"Your look amazing Diva" Kurt said when Rachel sat next to him in class" Thanks Santana picked out this outfit" Rachel leaned in whispering so nobody would hear" she said that it was sexy enough for the glee club to think I'm wearing this for my performance so my actual outfit will be a surprise". Kurt smiled " Remind me to Thank Santana at lunch".

They talked about what everybody's reactions would be when Rachel performed during glee and how Kurt couldn't wait to see the look on Finns face.

"This guy was staring at your ass when you walked into school" Puck said looking at Rachel when he sat down." Oh" Rachel blushed" Oh? That's all you have to say" Puck cocked an eyebrow." Yeah oh, there's nothing I can do about it and before you say it no I can't change what I'm wearing, I like my new style." Rachel smiled.

Puck sighed" Fine but if you have trouble with anybody just tell me okay? Nobody fucks with my American Jewish Princess" Santana smirked" Eventually Berry's gunna get fucked". Sebastian sat down right when Santana said that making Rachel blush bright red.

"I don't ever want to think about that" Puck said Santana snorting" Please don't act like you never wanted to get in Rachel's pants".

"I used to want to but now she's like my sister" Puck said throwing an arm around the tiny diva who's face currently looked like a tomato. "Incest? Gross" Santana chuckled" You know I didn't mean it that way" Puck exclaimed.

"Okay stop talking about my sex life" Rachel huffed out taking a bit from her vegan pasta. Santana and Puck nodded changing the topic to how Couch Sue was Psychotic.

" Hey bro" Puck said looking at Sebastian" Bout time you came and sat with us, where'd ya sit at the other days" Puck asked through a mouth full of his burger earning an elbow to the ribs from Rachel.

Puck rubbed his side" I sat at a table with a bunch of Cheerio's" Sebastian shrugged" But they got annoying so I decided to start sitting here, if it's alright with you guys" Sebastian asked, smiling when everybody said they didn't mind.

Santana looked at the bronze haired boy" So did you hear Berry's gunna perform today? and can I say it's beyond hot I mean well obviously cause me and Britt's are performing with her but Berry makes it super sexy" Rachel blushed a bright pink when she saw Sebastian look at her and cocking an eyebrow.

"I knew she was performing and sexy? I'll be the judge of that" Sebastian saw the blushing girl and smirked.

"Trust me it will be" Santana smiled" I can't wait to see it then" Sebastian said winking at Rachel.

Sebastian got an idea, he wanted to make the girl in front of him flustered even more." Hey guys we should trade numbers" Sebastian said holding his phone out, Santana took it putting her number in then handing it to Brittany, eventually everyone put their numbers in.

When he green eyed boy got his phone back Sebastian looked around seeing everyone talking he smirked texting Rachel.

_You said after when your performance is done I'm going to have to go to the bathroom and take care of my problem I'm going to have, I think you should come help me(;_

Rachel was talking to Kurt, Santana and Brittany when she felt her phone vibrate. Pulling her phone out she read the text her eyes bulging she looked around seeing Sebastian wink, she blushed even brighter looking at the people she was in a conversation with who were not paying attention to her anymore.

Rachel had three options she could 1: Put her phone back and continue talking to Kurt Santana, and Brittany, 2: She could text a typical Rachel Berry response of _I do not appreciate your vulgarity so please refrain from texting me something like that again_, or 3: She could be the new Rachel, the one who was confident the one who wanted to beat Sebastian at his game.

She went with the last one smirking she looked at Brittany" They have ice cream over there, you want to go get one with me Britts?" Brittany smiled" Yes, oh can I get one too Rach?" Rachel smiled" Of course Brittany" Rachel said getting up with the tall blonde and walking to where they were selling ice cream.

After paying for her and Brittany's popsicle's she sat back down pretending that she was paying attention to her friends when she was stealing glances of Sebastian from the corner of her eye.

Rachel smirked when she saw that the bronze haired boy staring at her, she opened her rainbow colored Popsicle licking the tip before putting a third of it in her mouth.

She took it out of her mouth licking the tip repeating the process several times before she was halfway done with it.

She turned around facing the green eyed boy again when Puck and Santana started talking to him. The popsicle started melting so she ran her tongue along the length of it several times, sticking it back in her mouth she saw Sebastian looking at her running his tongue along his bottom lip.

The brunette had about two inches of the Popsicle left so she chewed the ice licking her lips when she was finished. She pulled her phone out texting Sebastian.

_Taste the rainbow(; -Rachel_

Sebastian read the text looking at the tiny diva _So she wants to play in that way _he thought before typing a message and sending it.

_I assure you when you when you have my cock in your mouth, it'll taste better than the rainbow. -Sebastian_

Rachel smirked.

_When? Maybe I won't want those lessons from you when your done teaching me how to make out and wouldn't you taste like the rainbow? You are kind of gay -Rachel_

_Trust me when were done with the make out lessons you will want me to teach you how to give a blow job, whether you want to give those to guys or because of the way I'll make you feel when we get further into making out and you'll just use wanting to learn as an excuse to get my cock in your mouth, don't worry you'll get something in return -Sebastian_

_We'll have to see about that, and if that does happen it'll be because I want to learn not because I'd want to give you one. Maybe I don't need a lesson I think I did just fine with the Popsicle and not that I'd want anything from you but what would I get in return? -Rachel_

_There's a lot you need to learn about giving a blow job, I thought you wanted to be as good as I am? You'd get my head between your leg's licking your-_

" Hello earth to Rachel, did you hear me? Are you sexting or something?" Santana asked cocking an eyebrow at Rachel.

Rachel put her phone away not able to read the rest of the text" No sorry I was texting my dad's" Rachel said hoping the other Brunette would believe her.

Santana nodded" Okay well I was saying we should have a sleepover", Rachel smiled not seeing Sebastian frown" Today? You can give me your keys and while your in detention me and Britts can go to your house and get your things then when your out we can go to my house?" Rachel nodded" Okay, my keys are in my locker I'll give them to you when we get out of glee".

Brittany got up and hugged Rachel" Yay we can eat junk food, dance, do fashion shows, and watch movies it's going to be so much fun especially since Santana's parents are leaving today to go visit her aunt so we'll have the house to ourselves".

Santana nodded" It's a girl's night they won't be back until Monday so you can stay all weekend if you want" Rachel nodded.

Rachel and Santana were talking in class about what food and movies they should get for the sleepover when the bell rang Santana reminding Rachel Brittany was going to go get her in her last class of the day.

Rachel was getting nervous when she sat in Ms. Nunez's class, everybody expected it to be sexy because of what Kurt and Santana were telling everyone and even she told Sebastian it would be. _What if it isn't? What if _Sebastian_ laugh's at me? _Rachel thought seeing the bronze haired boy take his seat next to her _Speak of the devil _Rachel giggled.

"What's so funny" Sebastian asked cocking an eyebrow at Rachel" Nothing I was just thinking" Rachel smiled.

" Did you finish reading my text" Sebastian asked seeing Rachel shake her head" No Santana interrupted me and I couldn't finish reading it in class because I sit next to her" Rachel said looking at Ms. Nunez walk in.

The curly brown haired teacher was facing them while teaching so Sebastian couldn't talk to Rachel. She faced them for a good twenty minutes before putting a video on the pull down screen and turning the light's off.

Sebastian took the opportunity and leaned in to Rachel's ear" I'll tell you that way you don't have to wait to read it" Rachel looked around making sure nobody was paying attention to them but it was so dark nobody could see how close Sebastian was.

" It said, You'd get my head between your legs" Sebastian placed his hand above her knee" Licking your" He slowly ran his fingertips higher" Clit while two of my fingers" Rachel bit her lip when she felt two fingers inch up her leg to the middle of her thigh" Are deep inside you pumping in and out" His fingertips stopped inches away from her core" Until you cum screaming my name which you will because I am that good" He pulled away when the lights came on looking at Rachel who's cheeks were bright pink making Sebastian smirk.

Rachel got up grabbing her things when the bed rang and exited walking to her PE class she had with Santana and Brittany. _I can't believe he did that, just wait Sebastian your not going to know what hit you when you see my performance in glee _Rachel thought.

Rachel was looking at the teacher in front of her when Brittany walked in smiling at her, after Brittany was done talking to the teacher he looked at Rachel" Brittany needs you for a student council project, your excused" the brunette nodded getting up grabbing her things and walking out with the blonde.

When they entered the bathroom Santana was already there make up and clothes set up on the counter. Rachel picked up the outfit cocking her eyebrow at Santana" This isn't my outfit, I mean part of it is but the pants aren't here" Rachel's eyed bulged" You forgot the pants Omg Omg what am I going to do?" Santana chuckled causing Rachel to look at her.

" Relax Rachel, when me and Britts woke up Brittany couldn't find her phone so she looked in her bag and found those" Santana said pointing to the skin tight vinyl looking high waisted shorts that covered more of Rachel's lower stomach than butt, the shape reminding her of granny panties but stylish and sexy" We thought these would look better than the pants plus you can move around in them more" Santana said looking at her watch.

"We just wasted five minutes talking we all need to get dressed" Santana handed Brittany's outfit to her before grabbing her own and going in one of the stalls the other girls doing the same.

Rachel walked out and looking in the mirror smiling when she saw the girl in front of her, she looked sexy and Santana was right these shorts looked better and there was a two inch gap between the shorts and the crop top so it showed skin without making her look like a hooker.

She turned around looking at the two girls who wear wearing shorts similar to hers but a few inches longer and not vinyl shiny leather looking like hers they were opaque and looked like a cross between cotton and spandex, a blacks shiny tank top tucked into the shorts , black ankle boots like hers but the heel two inches shorter, opaque black hats that looked like cop hats and black ties.

" Sit on the counter I have fifteen minutes to do your makeup and five to do mine" Rachel did as she was told, Santana getting to work on her makeup just lining her eyes with eye liner, brushing more mascara on her eye lashes and matte red lipstick letting her hair out of her ponytail before turning to Rachel and getting started on the tiny diva's makeup.

Santana did the normal grey and black smokey eye, lining her eyes with more eye liner and brushing her eye lashes with mascara, grabbing a p-air of fake eyelashes and eye lash glue, letting the glue dry before applying them on her lash line.

Santana put a little more blush on Rachel cheeks and applied the same matte red lipstick on her lips. Santana smirked looking at Rachel when she was done" You look sexy, here we also bright this for you to wear" the other brunette handed Rachel a hat like theirs but a little bigger and vinyl leather looking, two garter to buckle on her thigh one with handcuffs attached to it and one with what looked like a black whip but smaller and a skinny black tie.

Rachel put the skinny tie on it stopping below her belly button and the garters on" What are these for?" Santana smirked" They go with the song, kind of in a way and they just make you look sexier" Santana grabbed the hat from Rachel's hands and placed it on the tiny diva's head.

"Your all finished look in the mirror" Rachel smiled when she saw herself _You better watch out Sebastian _Rachel thought spraying herself with body spray, leaning down and flipping her hair up doing it a few more times to give her curls that more voluminous after sex look.

" Rach you ready? It's time to go we need to drop this stuff off in my locker before glee" Santana asked when she was done putting everything away, Rachel nodded grabbing a bag and walking with the other two girls to Santana's locker.

They walked into glee making sure they were a few minutes early seeing Mr. Shue and walking towards him, they asked Mr. Shue to meet them there early so they could tell him that Rachel's outfit was a surprise and that's why the black curtain's that were in a square shape were there so Rachel and the other girls could hide behind them while everybody else walked in.

Mr. Shue nodded looking at Rachel's outfit, the girls walking to the band telling them that when Mr. Shue asks if anybody has a song to perform to wait for the girls to walk out from the curtains then start playing. They nodded some of them blushing when they saw the girl's outfits.

Rachel smiled when she saw four other cheerios walk in wearing the same outfit as Santana and Brittany only with leather looking leggings and no hat.( Santana asked them to help with the performance and taught them during two classes she skipped with help of Coach Sue, the lady was a bitch but she sometimes did nice things)." San what are they doing here?" Rachel asked" I asked them to help with the performance I thought I'd be better with more people" the tiny diva hugged Santana" Thank You so much.

Santana smiled" Your welcome now let's get in the middle of the curtains before anybody walks in and sees you" Rachel nodded all seven girls getting in the middle of curtains.

"It's like were in a tiny room but instead of walls it's curtains" Rachel whispered" Yeah" Santana said watching Kurt and Blaine walk in, Kurt smiling knowingly" We can see everybody but they can't see us" Santana said watching Mercedes, Tina and Mike walk in with confused looks on their faces, the same look on Quinn and Finns face when they walk in.

Puck, Sam, and Sebastian were the last ones to walk in looking at the curtains with a confused look, when Rachel didn't walk in before the bell rang Sebastian knew she had something to do with the curtains.

"Alright guy's it's the last day of-" Mr. Shue was cut off by Mercedes" Mr. Shue why is that there?" She asked pointing to the curtains" And why aren't Rachel, Santana and Brittany here?". Mr. Shue smiled" You'll find out in a minute" Mercedes looked like she was about to interrupt him again so he gave her a look and kept talking" As I was saying it's the last day of the week and I want to finish it strong, who's got a performance?"

Santana, Brittany and the cheerios emerged from the curtain, Rachel hearing a few gasps and a" That's hot" from Puck, taking a deep breath before emerging from the curtain.

Everyone either gasped or had their eyes bulging and their mouths hung open even Kurt let out a tiny gasp 1: He didn't know about the shorts and 2: When he saw Rachel in her outfit yesterday she didn't have her makeup or her hair done, or the hat and garters on, so today she looked completely different.

"Scratch that, that's sexy" Puck said fist pumping the air, Rachel smiled" Mr. Shue we have a mashup we'd like to do" the brunette motioned towards herself Santana, and Brittany.

Mr. Shue nodded" Okay girls show us Seduction" Rachel looked at Sebastian who was staring at her with a non readable look on his face.

Rachel looked at the band for them to start, taking her place between Santana and Brittany with the four cheerios behind them, Sebastian cocking an eyebrow when he recognized the song.

_Santana and Brittany: Na na na na na Come on Na na na na na Come on Na na na na na Come on Na na na Come on, Come on, Come on Na na na na Repeat again- Na na na na na _

**Rachel: Feels so good being bad (**_Oh oh oh oh oh) _** There's no way I'm turning back (**_Oh oh oh oh oh) _** Now the pain is my pleasure cause nothing could measure (**_Oh oh oh oh oh) _

**Love is great Love is fine( **_Oh oh oh oh oh) _** Out the box, outta line( **_Oh oh oh oh oh) _** The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more( **_Oh oh oh oh oh)_

**Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it Sticks and stones may break my bones But chains and whips excite me Repeat again.**

Rachel moved to the beat, her dance moves matching the cheerios. She walked up to Santana turning her back towards the Latina and sliding down in front of her then bending back up**. **Sebastian drug his tongue along his bottom lip his pants starting to feel tight.

**Rachel: My way, remember screaming my name, ame Cause I can sex you brain, ain But she don't do it that way, ay, no**

Rachel walked up to Finn, standing in front of him **Cause she's prettier than I'll ever be Got yourself a beauty queen, yeah But there's one thing I gotta say She can love you good, but I can love you betta **

_Santana and Brittany:__Etta etta etta etta etta etta ay Etta etta etta etta etta etta ay I can love you betta Etta etta etta etta etta etta ay_** Rachel: She can love you good, but I can love you better**

Rachel stood in front of Sam putting her hands on either side of his chair and dipping her hips to either side.

_Santana: I know she's perfect and worth it I bet she's beautiful But can she love you and touch you until you go oh You can keep on tryin to hide it But we both know, oh _

Santana stood in front of Quinn and shook her hips, Brittany doing the same thing to Artie before walking back to the floor. Rachel towards Brittany grabbing her tie and pulling her towards her before turning around, her grip still on the tie and grinding her butt against Brittany's hips.

_Santana: She can love you good, but I can love you betta __Etta etta etta etta etta etta ay Etta etta etta etta etta etta ay I can love you betta Etta etta etta etta etta etta ay__Brittany:_

_S-S-S & M-M-M S-S-S & M-M-M _

Rachel stood in front of Puck, turning around her back to him, and placing her hands on the either side of his legs bending down and back up. She turned around and stood Sebastian putting her hands in her hair and shaking her hips to side to side singing.**Rachel: Oh, I love the feeling you bring to me, oh, you turn me on It's exactly what I've been yearning for, give it to me strong And meet me in my boudoir, make my body say ah ah ah I like it, like it**

Rachel leaned in putting her hands on his shoulders.

**Rachel: Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it Sticks and stones may break my bones But chains and whips excite me **

Rachel smirked when Sebastian shifting in his seat, walking back to the floor.

_Santana and Brittany: Na na na Come on, come on, come on I like it-like it Come on, come on, come on I like it-like it( Na na na) Come on, Come on, Come on____ I like it-like it Come on, come on, come on I like it-like it_

_S-S-S & M-M-M S-S-S & M-M-M S-S-S & M-M-M S-S-S & M-M-M _

**Rachel:**

**She can love you good, But I can love you betta Betta, betta, betta, betta But I can love you betta Betta, betta,betta, betta She can love you good, but I can love you betta **

Rachel winked at Sebastian

**I can love you betta baby.**

Everyone clapped except for Frankenteen and Barbie, Rachel smiled and bowed before taking her seat with Santana and Brittany" That was great you guys, a little provocative for school" Mr. Shue earned a few groans" But it was amazing you guys definitely brought it, that was by far the best performance I've seen in a while" Mr. Shue smiled.

Mr. Shue talked about Regionals and possible selections for a fundraiser. When the bell rang Rachel got up and walked out followed by Santana and Brittany opening her locker giving her keys to Santana.

"I'll text you when I'm out" She said waving to the girls" Oh and don't forget the one with the bigger star is to the front door" Rachel said followed by a" I know I know" from Santana, walking to Ms. Nunez's class smiling she opened the door.

She took a couple steps inside before being pushed against the door , the door and her eyes closing on impact her mouth being covered by another mouth.

She opened her eyes prepared to fight when she saw bronze hair and green eyes. She put her hands on his chest and pushed him back lightly" You already finished getting rid of your problem after my performance? That was quick makes me wonder if you can actually last, and where's Ms Nunez?"

Sebastian let out a noise that sounded like a growl" She left a note with the keys on her desk and Don't ever question my sexual ability, I can make you say and feel things you've never imagined" Rachel tried her best not to shudder and channeled Sebastian _What would he do? _Rachel thought.

Rachel leaned in his ear and whispered" I don't believe you can make me do such things" Sebastian smirked and leaned in capturing the brunette's lips in his, he trailed a hand to rest on her side where she had a sliver of skin showing between her crop top and shorts.

Sebastian trailed his lips down to her neck placing kisses all over her exposed skin" You looked sexy today, and you'll believe it when I'm deep in you and your screaming my name" He nipped her neck lightly making Rachel gasp" But that'll come later after I teach you how to be a pro in everything else" He kissed her lips and pulled away walking towards the cleaning supplies and getting started on the windows.

Rachel stood against the door with her chest heaving, she walked towards the cleaning supplies and got started on the desks.

They cleaned in silence until Rachel saw it was time to leave she put the cleaning supplies away, texting Santana that detention was done and walked towards the door, turning around and looking at Sebastian" We can't have any lessons this weekend because I'm sleeping over at Santana's all weekend". Rachel smiled looking at the floor" I hope you liked my performance, you were kind of the inspiration in the way that your not afraid to show your sexuality and your so good at seduction I..i just hope that you thought it was up to par".

Rachel looked up seeing the bronze haired boy standing in front of her smiling instead of smirking _God why does he have to smile like that _Rachel thought" You did amazing, and I would hope I was your inspiration considering I'm practically walking sex" Sebastian chuckled" But honestly yes I think your performance kicked mine's ass but don't tell anybody" Rachel's phone vibrated signaling she had a text, checking her phone she read that Santana was there.

Rachel smiled" Thank you and I won't, Bye Seb I'll see you Monday at school" She turned around walking in the hallway to the door leading to the parking lot when she heard Sebastian" Your welcome Bye Rach I'll see you Monday but don't forget your missing out on lessons with my sexiness" Laughing she opened the door seeing Santana's car, getting in the backseat she bucked herself in" We got your stuff it's back there with you and You ready for one hell of a sleepover?" Santana smirked.

"Yeah I'm excited" Rachel smiled.

Sebastian got in his car when his phone rang" Hello? Who is this?"he heard someone laugh on the other side of the phone" It's Puck" Sebastian smirked" Oh what's up?" he asked turning his car on" You wanna crash a certain sleepover with me Sam and Mike?" he smiled _Maybe I can teach Rachel some lessons this weekend _Sebastian thought smirking he said" Yeah man" Puck smiled" Okay meet me at my house I'll text you the address the other guys are already here". Hanging up Sebastian opened his texts messages reading the boy with a mohawk's address _This is going to be one hell of a weekend _Sebastian thought pulling out of the parking lot and heading towards Pucks house.

**Hey Guy's I'm so excited and partially scared to write the next chapter I hope you guys like this one.**

**Thank you all for reading this chapter, Did you all like the little twist I put at the end? And What did you think about Sebastian's reaction? Did you like it? Did any of you guys catch the fact that I wrote Sebastian asking if Rachel was into S&M in an earlier chapter? Tell me in the comments and remember Favorite, Follow, and Review. If I get a good amount of Review's I'll upload the next chapter early and I'll give you more virtual brownies. Also if there's anything you'd like me to write or any song in the next chapter tell me and maybe I'll put it in, I love you guys.**

**The songs used in this chapter were Love U Betta by Neon Hitch(But I prefer the explicit version which is Fuck U Betta but I couldn't have Rachel sing that in school) and S&M by Rhianna.**

**Taylor- **


	5. Let the games begin

**Hey Guys I hope you like this chapter(: I was really busy and didn't have time to write that's why I didn't update sooner, But I'm already going to start writing the next chapter. I decided that I'll upload the next chapter once I get 10 more reviews.**

**bubblegum-I hope you like this chapter and there will be some truth or dare action in the next chapter(:**

**fanny- I was actually thinking about putting Hunter in this story, how he's going to be in this story will be a surprise and thank you(:**

**MusicalLover17- Thank You.**

**turned on-I hope you like this chapter and Lol don't we all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, any of its characters or the song lyrics I use, I only own this story and my weirdness.**

**Taylor-**

"This is when Sue's crazy workouts come in handy" Santana said putting four bags of food on the kitchen counter, Brittany and Rachel doing the same with the rest of the bags." Where do I put these?" Rachel asked holding up chips" In the cabinet on the left" Rachel nodded.

"We got a shit load of food" Santana smirked after putting the last of the groceries away walking to the living room. Brittany grabbed the remote turning the TV on and putting it on a music channel" Come on guys let's dance" Brittany pulled Santana and Rachel up with her shaking her hips to the beat.

All three girls danced and sang around the living room for an hour" Hey we should go swimming" Brittany smiled. Rachel sighed" I don't have a swim suit" Santana smirked" Just use one of mine" Rachel smiled following Santana up the stairs.

Santana was looking through her drawers before thrusting a swim suit towards Rachel" Here try this one on, you can change in my bathroom me and Britt's will change in here."

Rachel was in the bathroom looking at the two piece skeptically_ You're the new confident Rachel, you have an amazing body and it's time to show it off besides Santana and Brittany are the only one's here _The brunette smiled taking off her clothes and putting the swim suit on.

Rachel walked out seeing Santana in a purple bikini with a triangle top and bottoms with strings that tie together on the sides, Brittany was in the same bikini in blue but with banded bottoms.

Santana smirked" I knew that would be the perfect one" Brittany nodded. Rachel looked at herself in the mirror she was in a white bikini, the top was a bra halter style it had an underwire to give her that lift and the halter ties pushed her breasts up enough to make them fuller but not too much and the bottoms were banded but had two straps instead of one of the sides.

Rachel followed Santana and Brittany down the stairs and outside to the pool, Santana put the bottle of sun block on the chair and Brittany put the towels next to it" I'm gunna go inside and get some water for us" Santana said, Rachel nodded" Will you put some sun block on my back?" Rachel asked looking at Brittany.

Brittany nodded rubbing the lotion of the brunette's back, Rachel finished putting it on the rest of her body before laying down on her back and closing her eyes.

Santana was grabbing three bottles of water when she heard the doorbell ring, she opened the door seeing Puck, Sebastian, Sam, and Mike standing in the doorway holding bags." What the fuck are you doing here?" Santana asked.

"You look hot" Puck winked walking inside and putting bags of alcohol on the counter the other guys following him" Were here for the sleepover" Santana rolled her eyes" It's a girl sleepover" Puck smiled" That's why were here".

Santana sighed knowing it's best not to argue with Puck" Fine but no funny business were just all going to hang out, and you better have brought your swimsuit's because I don't want to see you in one of my bikini's" Puck smirked" Yes we brought our swim trunks, I've been to your house before I know you have a pool, I was hoping to see you sexy ladies in bikini's" Santana grabbed the water bottles off the counter going outside.

Santana walked outside" The boys are here" Rachel sat up looking at her" What do you mean the boys are here?" Santana handed both girls their water bottles" I mean Puck, Sebastian, Sam and Mike are here" Rachel eyes bulged out _Sebastian's here and he's going to see me in a bikini _Rachel thought" Where are they?" Brittany asked.

"They went to go put their swim trunks on" Santana said_ Oh god he's going to be half naked_ Rachel bit her lip.

"You okay Rach?" Brittany asked" Yeah I'm just nervous about them seeing me in a bikini" Rachel wasn't technically lying but that wasn't why she was blushing.

Santana smirked" You look hot, don't worry" Rachel smiled" Thank You Santana" Brittany got up and grabbed Rachel pulling her to the pool, Rachel screamed and Brittany threw her in the pool.

Sebastian walked outside with the guys when he saw Rachel walk out of the pool, water dripping down her tan body his eyes followed a droplet cascade down her shoulder to her stomach then down her leg, he licked his lip.

"Brittany I'm going to get you back for tha-" Rachel saw the boys standing there, Sebastian still had a shirt on "Oh hey" She smiled." You look hot" Puck smirked.

"Thank You Noah" Rachel sat next to Santana grabbing her water bottle and sipping it, she almost chocked when she saw Sebastian taking his shirt off, her eyes trailed down his toned chest to his abs, Sebastian winked.

"We need music" Brittany smiled Santana nodded" Go get my ipod, there's speakers in the garage" Sam and Mike stood up" We'll go so we can help you carry everything". Santana stood up" We should play chicken" Puck nodded" I'll be on Puck's team" Rachel said, there's no way in hell she could be on Sebastian's shoulders half naked.

"Hell yeah me and Berry are going to kick your asses" Puck said jumping in the pool. Santana and Rachel walked down the steps into the pool" Tall dark and wanky that means your going to be my team" Sebastian chuckled getting in the pool.

Rachel got on Puck's shoulders and Santana got on Sebastian's" First one to fall wins" Santana smirked" Sorry Berry but your going to lose".

" On the count of three 1..2…..3" Puck yelled, Santana lunged at Rachel grabbed her shoulders trying to pull her off Puck. Rachel smirked wrapping her arms around Santana's head and pulling her towards her, Santana tried to pull away from Rachel but the tiny diva was surprisingly strong. Rachel used her upper body strength and swung Santana to the right making the brunette cheerio fall in the water.

Rachel jumped off Puck" Holy shit your strong" Santana said wiping water out of her eyes, Rachel blushed an turned around when she heard music. Brittany jumped in the water splashing Rachel and Santana, Rachel looked at Santana then nodded both girls lunging towards Brittany and jumping on her" Girl's fighting in bikini's and in the water Hell yeah that's hot" Puck fist pumped Sebastian,the bronze haired boy chuckling.

All three girl's turned around and looked at Puck, Rachel whispered something in Santana and Brittany's ear, nodding at each other Rachel cocked an eyebrow, Santana smirked, and Brittany smiled" Guy's I need back up" Puck yelled Sam and Mike jumping in the pool.

"No fair it's four against three" Rachel frowned" Fine Sam will be on your team" Sam smiled walking over to the girls.

"What exactly are we playing?" Sebastian asked, Santana got out of the pool going inside and coming out holding what looked like flag football ties, getting back in the pool she handed her team red ties and the other team blue ties" Everybody tie these around your waist" They all nodded doing as they were told" The object of the game is to get all the ties away from the other team, no rules just don't hurt each other I don't want blood in my pool" Everyone nodded.

Rachel, Santana, Brittany and Sam huddled up, so did the other three." Okay Rachel since you beat me in Chicken your team captain, Sam you go after Mike, Rachel you go after whoever the team captain is, I'll go after whoever is left and Brittany if anybody looks like they need help you help them okay?" They nodded walking to the middle.

"Okay Sebastian your team captain, I've seen you play lacrosse and your one hell of a captain" Sebastian smirked" You go after whoever's captain, Mike you go after Sam, and I'll go after whoever is left" They all nodded walking to the other team in the middle.

"Okay team captain's walk in front and shake hands" Rachel walked forward expecting to shake Puck's hand but Sebastian was in front of her instead" Game on Berry your going down" Rachel cocked an eyebrow whispering" No Sebastian your going down, and not sexually" Rachel smirked turning around and standing next to Santana.

"On the count of 1.." Everybody got ready to go after who they were supposed to"2….3" Santana yelled, Sam and Mike lunged at each other, Santana jumped on Puck, Rachel jumped on Sebastian.

Sam swam after Mike and Brittany went to go help Santana by jumping on Puck, Sebastian walked towards the edge of the pool, cornering Rachel, Sebastian's hand went for Rachel's tie and the tiny diva used all her strength and pushed him, he went back enough for Rachel to go underwater and swim to the deeper end.

Sebastian went after her, he caught up to her fast Rachel turned around looking at him about a foot was between them. Rachel stood defensively ready for him to try to take the tie away from her waist.

Both of them turned around when they heard Sam yell" I got it" he held up Mike's blue tie, Rachel took the opportunity and lunged towards Sebastian but his arms hot out quickly holding her wrists away from his waist, Sebastian smirked" What do you say the winner gets a prize?" Rachel cocked an eyebrow" Fine but your going to lose".

"Mother Fucker you got Britt's" Santana yelled" I didn't just get Britt's" Puck said holding up two ties he got both girls." Berry you better get Sebastian or were going to lose" Rachel was distracted listening to Santana, when she turned around to face Sebastian she quickly grabbed his tie and smirked" Guess I won" She leaned in and whispered" Seb".

Sebastian smirked" Actually I won" Rachel furrowed her brows" What?" Sebastian raised his hand her tie clutched in his fingers he leaned in" I got your tie when you were distracted by Santana, I won Rach and I'll tell you want I want for my prize later". He winked before walking towards Puck" Hell yeah my man Sebastian got Rachel's tie which means we won" Puck fist bumped Sebastian.

Rachel got out of the pool and sat next to Santana and Brittany" Sorry I got distracted and he took the opportunity to take the tie" Santana smirked" It's okay" Rachel smiled.

Santana was watching the guys celebrate when an idea stuck her" Don't think you guys won, it isn't over until Sunday night you guys are staying for the weekend and were going to have a girls against boys war, let's go inside so I can write down challenges" Rachel and Brittany got up and followed Santana inside_._

Santana found a paper and pen and sat at the kitchen island, Puck walked in followed by the boys and jumped on the counter" Don't be a sore loser San, you can just congratulate me by giving me a blow jo- Santana threw a apple at him" Callate estoy tratando de pensar" Rachel sat next to Santana looking at the paper that was currently blank.

"I'm not a sore loser I just thought it'd be fun to have a girls against boys war, besides you can't say your better than us just because you won one challenge whoever wins by Monday morning when we get up for school has bragging rights unless or course you know you won't win" Santana cocked an eyebrow at Puck who took a bite out of the apple she threw at him.

"Oh us guys are totally gunna kick you girl's asses, I'm in I don't know about the other guys though" Puck looked at the boys who were raiding the fridge.

Sebastian looked at Rachel" Oh I'm totally in" Sam had a mouth full of chips" I'm in" Mike sighed" I'm sorry I can't I've got a date with Tina tomorrow and my dad's still kinda pissed from last week when I got home late from Pucks actually I should head home before it gets late" Mike hugged everybody, grabbing his bag he walked towards the door" Guys you better win" He said closing the door and walking towards his car.

"Now it's even three against three" Santana said her stomach grumbling" Damn I'm hungry" Brittany smiled" We should all cook" Santana nodded" We can figure out the challenges after we eat" Rachel hopped off her seat and opened the fridge" We should make something quick" Puck nodded.

"Or we could just get take out that way Rachel can get something Vegan" Santana said looking at everybody. Rachel nodded" Yeah that would be faster, we could all cook Sunday night Britt" Brittany smiled.

Santana grabbed her phone" Is Chinese fine?" Everybody nodded" Okay write down what you guys want and I'll call" Everyone did as they were told and after Santana called they said it would be forty five minutes." I'm cold we should probably get out of these swim suits and put on something comfortable" Santana said, _Thank god Sebastian's going to finally put a shirt on _Rachel thought.

"You guys can change in the guest bedroom me Rachel and Britt's are going to my room, there's also a bathroom in the guest bedroom if you want to take a shower" The girls headed upstairs and the guys followed Santana pointed out which room was the guest bedroom and turned around going in her room  
" Puck go with the guys" Puck sighed" But I want to see you sexy ladies change" Santana smirked" Guess you'll have to miss out on all the fun" Winking Santana closed the door.

Rachel opened her bag and looked through the clothes" There's like hardly anything in here" Santana smiled" Yeah that's cause I figured if your going to sleepover at my house for the weekend there's only so many pairs of pink pjs with stars on them. I figured you can just borrow some of my clothes and we need to go shopping soon" Rachel giggled" Hey I love those pj's they're comfortable, yeah we need to go shopping and what do I wear?".

"I'm sure they are comfortable with you having them since you were like twelve" Rachel threw a pillow at Santana hitting her in the face, Santana retaliated throw the pillow back at Rachel" We should save this for when we kick the guy's asses".

Santana threw a pair of cotton short's and a band t shirt at Rachel" Here put these on" Rachel cocked an eyebrow pointing at the shirt" Some of the people I slept with left their clothes here, that shirt was from some punk girl but I got's Britts now and that's all I'll ever need" Rachel smiled at her two new friends and grabbed the clothes Santana threw and a bra and pair of undies from her bag walking to the bathroom and changing.

When Rachel walked out she saw the other girls in the same shorts but Santana was wearing a tank top and Brittany had a plain t shirt" I didn't see this" Rachel pointed to the slit between her breasts" Until I put the shirt on" Brittany smiled" You look pretty Rach" Santana nodded putting her hair in a ponytail" It looks fine and the cut stops right above your boobs so it doesn't look whorey" The tiny diva slipped on a pair of black socks to go with her black band shirt and grey shorts.

Rachel turned when they heard a loud knock on their door followed by a" Foods here get you asses downstairs unless you fuc-" Santana opened the door and smacked Pucks head" Okay Okay jeez I get it but seriously the food's here" The girls followed Puck downstairs and took a seat at the dining table.

Puck opened a container of food and handed it to Rachel" It's Veggie so it's yours" Rachel smiled and speared a broccoli floret with her fork looking at Santana who had a mouth full of food.

Rachel had finished half her food when Puck cocked an eyebrow at her" I didn't peg you for a Van Halen girl" Rachel looked down at the shirt she was wearing" Oh this is Santana's" Santana snorted chewing her food" You mean a girl I slept with's shirt".

"Either way looks good on you it fits this new Badass Berry" Rachel smiled" Badass Berry?" Puck finished his food throwing the carton in the trash" Yeah your different now but in a good way, I mean you were cool before but you seem more yourself now" Rachel closed her carton she had almost half of her food left and put it in the fridge" Thank You Noah" Puck nodded.

Everyone finished except for Brittany and Rachel both had leftovers in the fridge, Santana got the notebook and pen from earlier and wrote **Girls Vs Boys Challenges **as the title. Rachel sat next to Santana and looked at Sebastian he was in navy blue basketball shorts and a light grey v neck, Rachel could see his well defined muscles behind his shirt, biting her lip she turned around and focused all her attention on Santana.

"Give me ideas" Santana said looking at everyone Puck got an idea" How about so it's fair the girls come up with five ideas and the guys come up with ten too that way you guys can come up with ideas you think you'll win and we'll come up with ideas we think you'll lose" Santana smirked" Way to go Puck that's actually a good idea" Puck smiled" I'm smart on top of being hot".

Santana drew a line in the middle on the paper dividing it in half" Okay boys start since you guys won" Puck and Sebastian gave two challenges each and Sam said one. The girls did the same thing then they wrote down the challenges.

The challenges the guys picked were, Puck- Chugging a beer the fastest and beer pong. Sebastian- Have you ever, whichever team is the most innocent loses and taking a bra off one handed the fastest. Sam- Stripper test, whoever could dance better as a stripper wins, no clothes would actually come off( Santana wrote it down much to Puck's dismay because Sam thought he would win since he had been a stripper but just because he was one doesn't mean he was good).

The challenges the girls picked were, Santana- It's getting hot, a game where you put your hand on the person's leg or arm and work your way to their private areas until they say it's too hot and The banana bite, you stick a banana as far as you can in your mouth and when you gag you bite it and whoever can take it the farthest wins, Rachel- Pillow war, an all out pillow fight with the ties from earlier and a sing off, Brittany- Dance off.

Puck read the girls challenges" Ah fuck were gunna lose the banana one wait Sebastian you've given guys blow jobs and Sam you have a big mouth so we might win" Sebastian smirked" Yeah I have and I'm very good at it".

Santana smirked" We'll see who wins, which one do we do first?" Puck smiled" I think we should do the beer ones first" Santana rolled her eyes" Fine lets go to the living room" Puck grabbed the bag from the fridge that had beer and followed Santana to the living room.

Rachel was walking when she felt someone grab her arm, she turned around and saw Sebastian smirking" I figured out what I want for winning earlier, I'll tell you tonight when everyone's asleep" Rachel cocked an eyebrow" Why not tell me now?" Sebastian winked" Cause it's more fun watching you try to figure out what I want" Sebastian turned around walking to where everybody else was Rachel bit her lip following him.

Santana was setting up a table for beer pong when the two arrived" Were going to do the chug contest then beer pong" Puck said opening six beers. The Latina set the beers on the table" Okay this is how this is going down each girl is going up against a boy I'll go up against Puck, Brittany can go up against tall dark and wanky and Rach you can go up against Sam"

Sebastian smirked" Tall dark and wanky?" Santana stood in front of Puck" Yeah" Puck took a beer in his hand smiling" Ready" Santana nodded" 1..2….3" Both of them brought the bottle to their mouths chugging down the amber liquid, Puck was half way down with his beer when Santana finished a third of it. Puck finished the beer when he looked and saw a smirking Santana bottle on the table empty.

"How the fuck did you finish that before me?" Santana moved so Brittany and Sebastian could take their spots" I saw when you were half way and I chugged as fast as I could" Santana stood next to Rachel.

Brittany took the beer in her hand Puck counting off until he hit three, the two doing the same as Santana and Puck except Sebastian was done with his bottle when Brittany was half way done. Santana smirked" Guess you're a good swallower" Sebastian licked his lips" You have no idea".

Santana looked at Rachel when she took her spot in front of Sam" Chug as fast as you can Rachel you gotta beat him or we lose" Rachel grabbed the beer" No pressure" Santana smirked Puck counted down until three, both chugging down the beer as fast as they could, even though Sam had a big mouth Rachel beat him when he had about two chugs left.

"How did you beat Sam?" Puck asked looking at Rachel" I don't know" Rachel stood next to Santana, the Latina gave her a look that said _You better tell me how you did that _Rachel leaned in whispering in her ear" I have no gag reflex so I could chug a lot without chocking" Santana's smirk got even wider and Puck and Sebastian noticed" Ahh I see" .

"Tell me Rach" Puck said looking at Rachel" There's nothing to tell I was simply telling Santana that I didn't know how to play beer pong" Puck nodded believing her lie, Sebastian smirked knowing she was lieing.

Puck explained the rules of beer pong each of the girls going up against the same guys from beer chugging, Santana beat Puck Sebastian beat Brittany and Sam beat Rachel. It got pretty late so they all decided they should sleep since they had a lot of challenges to do tomorrow.

Santana Brittany and Rachel went to her room and the guys went to the guest bedroom, Rachel was setting up her beg on the floor when she remembered Sebastian told her he wanted his prize when everybody was asleep she contemplated falling asleep I mean _He couldn't go into Santana room and get me _she thought biting her lip she walked to the bathroom after Santana and Brittany finished she did her nightly routine of brushing her teeth and putting her hair up in a ponytail.

Rachel pumped face wash into her hand _But I kind of want to go I mean he is teaching me things after all wouldn't it be rude of me to not to do my side of the bet? I lost which means I owe him his prize _Rachel thought washing the soap off her hands instead of using it to take her makeup off she'd just wash it off after in case anybody asked what she was doing up she could say she forgot to do it when she first went to bed.

Walking out of the bathroom Rachel saw Santana and Brittany asleep she turned the lamp on Santana's nightstand off and laid down under her covers on the floor, she turned her phone on that was next to her texting Sebastian.

_Hey are you awake? - Rachel_

_Yeah I want my prize after all- Sebastian_

_I just wanted to make sure it was you and not one of the other guys, now that I know Santana and Brittany are asleep what about Puck and Sam?- Rachel_

_Their asleep but I'm waiting a couple minutes so I know their deep asleep- Sebastian_

_Puck snores when he's in a deep sleep- Rachel_

_How do you know?- Sebastian_

_Puck and I used to date remember I told you, anyways he fell asleep one time while we were practicing a song and he started snoring- Rachel_

_Oh yeah, I'll wait until he starts snoring- Sebastian_

_Okay- Rachel_

_Fuck he's loud, he sounds like some kind of animal- Sebastian_

_Lol- Rachel_

_Not funny you guys expect me to sleep in the same room as that?- Sebastian_

_I'm sleeping with two lesbian girlfriend's that might decide to haves sex while I'm in the room- Rachel_

_Yeah but that's hot compared to this snoring- Sebastian_

_Eww- Rachel_

_Meet me downstairs- Sebastian_

_Okay- Rachel_

Rachel was walking down the stairs when she reached the bottom she looked around all the lights were off so she couldn't see Sebastian, she walked around about to pull her phone out to turn it on so she could see when someone grabbed her arm.

Turning around she saw Sebastian" Follow me" Rachel nodded following him. They walked into the kitchen" That way if anybody asks we can say we got hungry and couldn't sleep" Sebastian smirked.

"What'd you want for your prize?" Rachel asked looking at Sebastian realizing he wasn't wearing a shirt and had pajama pants on instead of shorts, she took her eyes away from his abs when she heard him laugh" Like something you see?" Rachel blushed" No I just no.. what did you want?".

Sebastian walked forward making Rachel's back press against the kitchen counter, putting his arms on either side of her he smirked" I want a kiss" Rachel cocked an eyebrow" But aren't you my teacher in this sort of thing? Doesn't that mean you kiss me whenever you want so you can teach me?".

"Normally I'd want a blow job but seeing as I am your teacher I'm not going to make you do that, not until we get to that anyway and I won't be making you you'll want to do it" Rachel rolled her eyes" I want to show you a few new things anyways so it's not only going to benefit me" Sebastian looked at the tiny diva.

Sebastian leaned forward putting his hand on Rachel's cheek pressing his lips against hers, Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck opening her mouth, Sebastian slid his tongue in moving on of his hands to her waist.

Rachel's tongue slid against Sebastian's gasping when she felt him pick her up and set her on the counter, feeling the cold countertop against her thighs through the cotton shorts. Sebastian pulled back looking at Rachel" For someone as small as you, you'll most likely be in these situations a lot it doesn't mean you can't still be in control though" Rachel nodded

"Pull he head closer to yours using your arms that are around my neck" Rachel did as she was told" Now wrap your legs around my waist" Rachel thighs came in contact with Sebastian's hips" Your in control I can't move you can bring me closer or push me farther" Sebastian smirked" Show me your in control".

Rachel pulled him closer so his mouth was a couple inches from hers, smirking she looked at him his eyes on her mouth. She pressed her lips to his, Sebastian wrapped one of his hands in her hair his other resting on waist he squeezed her hip making her gasp taking the opportunity he shoved his tongue in her mouth.

Rachel tugged on his hair wanting to show him she wasn't going to let him be in control, she moved her other hand to his chest running her fingers over the muscles. Sebastian's finger's dug into to hip when he felt her tug his hair, she pulled him closer with her legs feeling his bulge against her thigh she cocked an eyebrow moving her tongue against his.

Sebastian ground his hips into hers making Rachel moan lightly she ran her nails against his chest moving her tongue against his. Sebastian ground his hips into hers again making her legs tighten around his waist.

Sebastian pulled back when he heard a noise upstairs hearing a door close he helped Rachel off the counter and told her to go upstairs an if anybody asked what she was doing she knew what to tell them. Rachel went upstairs seeing nobody in the hallway she opened the door to Santana's room and went inside turning her phone light on she saw the two girls still sleeping.

She laid down on the floor and pulled the cover over her, hearing someone walk up the stairs and into the guest bedroom she texted Sebastian.

_Did you find out who woke up- Rachel_

_Yeah Puck went to the bathroom I guess we just heard the door to the guest bathroom open, when I got to the room he told me he took a piss he was still half asleep though so he didn't notice I was gone- Sebastian_

_Okay- Rachel_

_Thanks for my prize(; - Sebastian_

_I owed it to you- Rachel_

_Yeah I hoped you learned a couple things you did pretty good- Sebastian_

_Pretty good? I recall making you hard unless that was something else I felt against my thigh Seb- Rachel_

_Where else do you want to feel that?(;- Sebastian_

_I'm going to sleep- Rachel_

_What your not going to answer my question?- Sebastian_

_Goodnight Seb- Rachel_

_Goodnight Rach- Sebastian_

Rachel turned her phone off smiling she pulled the covers up,closing her eyes and falling asleep.

**Hey Guy's I hope you liked this chapter and Thank you for taking time and reading this.**

**What did you think of the challenges? Or Sebastian and Rachel's kiss? If there's anything you'd like to see in the next chapter tell me and I'll see if I can put it in there.**

**Remember Favorite, Follow and Review, I'll give you virtual brownies and I'll upload the next chapter once I get 10 reviews I love you guy's.**

**Taylor**


	6. Challenges

**First off let me start this by saying how sorry I am that it took forever for a new chapter, especially sinc I told you I'd put one up once I got 10 reviews. I was almost done with this chapter around my 8th review then the day I was planning on finishing it my computer died and wouldn't turn on, anyways it took until now to get things fixed.**

**But I'm back and I hope you like this chapter and Thank You so much for sticking with me and Thank you to the new people reading this story, I love you guys I'll post the next chapter once I get 10 reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Glee, any of its characters or any song's used in this, I only own this story and my wierdness.**

**Taylor-**

"Rach get up" Rachel opened her eyes to a Blonde looking at her." Good morning Brittany" she smiled looking at her" Sanny's already got clothes for you to wear on the bed now get up and take a shower" Rachel smiled getting up" Are you saying I stink?" Brittany stood up hopping on Santana's bed" No I just know you have a morning routine and the faster you get started the sooner we can have breakfast".

Rachel grabbed the clothes on Santana's bed and her bag and walked to the bathroom. Starting the water she took her clothes off and stood under the shower head, shampooing her locks she washed the suds out putting conditioner in her hair and washing her body her hands went over her hip with her loofah her mind immediately filled with thought's of last night and Sebastian's hands gripping her hip. Washing the body wash off of her body and the conditioner out of her hair she stepped out grabbing the towel and drying her hair and body.

She put her bra and undies on and slipped the dark blue jeggings and white v-neck t shirt Santana had for her on. Rachel opened the bathroom door" The blow dryers on the counter" Santana called out from her spot on the bed. Rachel nodded plugging the blow dryer in, when her hair was dry she went over it with the flat iron and walked into Santana's room.

"Sit on the desk chair I'll do your makeup" Rachel nodded and took a seat on the chair, Santana walked up to her and set up her makeup on the desk. " We've gotta beat the guys today" Santana said putting foundation on Rachel's face the tiny diva nodded. When she finished with Rachel's face makeup she applied a neutral eye shadow on Rachel's eye and applied a thin line of eyeliner and mascara.

"Your look pretty Rach" Brittany smiled after she finished curling her hair" Thank you Brittany you and Santana look pretty too" Santana smirked" I always's look hot but Thank you Rachel". Rachel smiled getting up from her seat" Let' go make breakfast" Rachel nodded following Santana and Brittany out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen.

" What could we make?" Santana asked Brittany smiled" Let's make Pancakes, and eggs, and bacon and toast and everything" Santana nodded pulling the pancake batter down from the cabinet.

They set everything up on the kitchen island Santana started cooking the bacon and sausage and Rachel cut veggies for omelets and Brittany turned Santana's I pod on and sat on the kitchen island(both decided Brittany shouldn't cook). Both girls recognized the song and sang along Rachel made everybody omelets with spinach, bell pepper, onion, mushroom and cheese then made her own with vegan egg substitute veggies and soy cheese. She set the other omelets on plates and got started making pancakes while Santana put the bacon and sausage on the plates with the omelets and started the toaster.

_Santana-_

_It's not just all physical I'm the type who won't get oh so critical So let's make things physical I won't treat you like you're oh so typical I won't treat you like your oh so typical_

Rachel poured the pancake batter into four circles" Smell's good" Puck said walking into the kitchen with Sebastian and Sam following." Can you put my hair into a ponytail Santana? My hands are full" Rachel asked holding out a ponytail holder with her left hand flipping the pancakes with a spatula using her right hand.

_Rachel-_

_All you think of lately is getting underneath me_

Rachel felt her hair being pulled into a ponytail assuming it was Santana she was about to thank her when she heard Sebastian whisper.

_Sebastian-_

_All I dream of lately is how to get you underneath me_

Rachel bit her lip placing the pancakes on a platter and cooking four more _Two can play at that game Smythe _Rachel thought.

_Rachel-_

_Here comes the heat before we meet a little bit closer Here comes the spark before dark, come a little closer_

_The lights are off and the sun is finally setting The night sky is changing overhead_

Rachel sang shaking her hips to the beat placing the pancakes on the platter and pouring more batter on the pan. Santana grabbed Brittany's hand pulling her down to dance with her.

_Santana and Brittany_

_It's not just all physical I'm the type who won't get oh so critical So let's make things physical I won't treat you like you're oh so typical _

Rachel finished cooking two sets of pancakes while the girls sang and poured the last of the batter on the pan.

_Puck-_

_I want you close_, I want you I won't treat you like you're typical I want you close, I want you I won't treat you like your typical

Rachel finished cooking the pancakes put them on the platter and turned the burner off, she turned around to face everybody and Santana grabbed her to dance with her.

_Sam-_

_Here comes the dreams of you and me Here come the dreams Here some the dreams of you and me Here come the dreams_

_Santana and Brittany-_

_It's not just all physical I'm the type who won't get oh so critical So let's make things physical I won't treat you like you're oh so typical _

Santana started dancing with Brittany and Sebastian took the opportunity grabbing Rachel and dancing with her.

_Rachel-_

_I want you close_, I want you

_Sebastian-_

_I won't treat you like you're typical _

_Rachel-_

_I want you close_, I want you

_Sebastian-_

_I won't treat you like you're typical _

Sebastian grabbed Rachel's hips smirking when she blushed.

_Santana_

_I won't treat you like you're typical I won't treat you like you're typical _

_Sebastian pulled Rachel closer. _

_Sebastian-_

_All I want to get is a little bit closer_

Rachel wrapped her arms around Sebastian's neck pulling his closer.

_Rachel-_

_All I want to know is, can you come a little closer?_

Rachel mouth was inches from Sebastian's" That was badass but let's eat I'm hungry" Puck said everybody nodded, Rachel unwrapped her arms from Sebastian's neck and grabbed her plate with her Vegan omelet and put two vegan pancakes next to it and two pieces of toast.

She poured orange juice in her glass and sat next to Santana at the table, Puck sitting next to her on her other side.

Puck shoved a piece of pancake in his mouth Rachel smiled cutting her omelet, spearing it with her fork and putting it in her mouth. Santana bit a piece of bacon" Just cause we made breakfast doesn't mean we're gunna to go easy on you guys" Puck smiled" Were not going easy on you guys either".

Rachel chewed her pancake" This are really good Rach" Sam said chewing his omelet" Thank You Sam I'm glad you like it" Brittany nodded" Yeah Rach your egg things with veggies are yummy" Rachel smiled "Thank you".

Sebastian poured syrup on his pancakes, looking at Rachel he brought a piece up to his mouth and put it in his mouth biting down syrup leaked down his chin he poked his tongue out licking it winking at Rachel.

Rachel choked on her omelet and took a big sip of her orange juice" Rach your okay?" Santana asked" Yeah I just put too much in my mouth" Puck laughed" That's what she said, you think that's a lot? Wait till you have to do the banana challenge" Rachel acted scared" We still have Santana and Brittany so I'm sure we'll be fine".

Puck smirked putting his plate in the sink" Prepare to lose girls" Santana winked at Rachel" Maybe we should change the challenge Rach" Puck cocked an eyebrow" No ladies you have to go through with the challenge you set" Rachel bit her lip" Okay fine".

When everybody finished they put their plates in the sink and went to the living room watching TV to settle the food in their stomachs before they started any challenges. After two hours of Criminal Minds Santana turned the TV off" We need to do a challenge Bitches so we can kick your asses" She smirked looking at Puck.

Santana looked at the clock saying it was 3pm" We should do something normal and save the hot ones for later" Puck nodded" How bout the pillow war Rach picked as a challenge?" Everybody nodded" Okay I'll go get the ties Rach Britt go get the pillows" Santana said looking at the two girls.

Rachel went upstairs Brittany following her, Brittany went into Santana's room to get the pillows there and Rachel went into the guest room grabbing the pillow on the floor then making her way to the bed she grabbed the two pillows she smiled when she smelt Sebastian on one of them.

He smelt like a mixture of Cologne, grass freshly cut, spice, and something else that was just him. Closing the door behind her she walked downstairs putting the pillows next to the pile Brittany had on the couch Santana handed her a red tie, Rachel tie it around her waist grabbing her pillow( It smelt like her) she stood next to Santana and Brittany.

Everybody had their ties and Pillows and Santana explained the game" Okay its going to be like how it was in the pool but with pillows, we can hide and hit each other with the pillows but no going upstairs just downstairs, after you've gotten a member of the other teams tie you and the persons you got have to sit on the couch so we know who's still playing Got it?" Everybody nodded" 1..2….3" Rachel ran to the coat closet under the stairs and hid.

She heard yelling and sat down gripping her pillow in case anybody found her, it was quiet for thirty minutes until she heard Brittany yell that Sam got her, she stayed there for a whole hour before she decided to walk out and see if anything else happened looking to her right she saw Sebastian hit Santana with a pillow and grab her tie.

Rachel walked around she knew they'd already lost but she at least wanted one of the boys to lose, she saw Puck hiding in the living room she ran up and hit him grabbing his tie.

"You guys still lost" Puck said smiling" Yeah but were gunna win all the other challenges" Santana smirked" But before we do anymore I'm hungry" Santana said walking to the kitchen.

Everyone made sandwiches except Santana and Rachel who had Salad's, when they finished eating they went to the living room watching TV to settle their stomach's before doing any more challenges Santana looked at the clock seeing it was 6pm" We should do some challenges" Puck smiled" I think we should do one of Sebastian's challenges, how bout the taking a bra off one handed the fastest one?" Santana smirked" You must wanna lose cause I know I'm good at that".

"Please I'm the Puckster, I got my boy Sam and Sebastian which I'm sure is good at that" Sebastian smirked" Who's bra are we going to take off?" Puck asked. " Santana shook her head" Not me I'm a lesbo , and I don't want you guys touching Britt's" She looked at Rachel" Will you do this? I fyour not comfortable with it I'll do it" Rachel smiled _Old Rachel would say no but you're the new confident Rachel"_ It's okay I'll do it" Santana nodded" Thank You and when it's your turn you can take mine off".

Rachel sat on the couch leaving enough room for everyone's arms to go behind her" I'll go first" Puck smiled he walked up to Rachel and sat on his knees so he was head level with her, " 1..2….3" Santana started the timer on her phone, Puck leaned in and reached around moving his hand under her shirt and up her back he grabbed the side with the hooks and moved it around trying to un hook the other part, after he moved it a few times he unhooked it and removed his hand, Rachel moved her hands around her back hooking her bra" Eight seconds" Santana said.

Puck smiled" We got this, Sam your turn" Sam nodded kneeling in front of Rachel, his movements matched Puck's except he took longer unhooking the bra" twelve seconds" Santana smirked". Brittany smiled and knelt down in front of Rachel, her face inches from Rachel's" That's hot" Puck fist pumped Santana rolled her eyes, the blonde that was in front of Rachel unhooked the bra and smiled.

"Ten seconds Britt" Santana knelt in front of Rachel her hand moving up Rachel's back and to her bra she jiggle it a couple times unhooking it then stood up" Six seconds" Santana smirked.

Sebastian walked in front of Rachel kneeling down he leaned close, his head against Rachel's left side of her head his hand went up her shirt and in one swift movement the bra was unhooked." Two seconds holy shit" Santana said sitting down next to Rachel Sebastian smirked" And before you ask yes I am that good in bed".

Rachel knelt down in front of Santana she was determined to win she moved her hand behind Santana's back and jiggled it a couple times unhooking it she stood up" Five seconds" Brittany smiled.

Santana hooked her bra standing up" Hell yeah we won Bitches". Rachel smiled high fiving her teammates" Which one do we do next?" Santana smirked" What about the banana bite?" she winked at Rachel.

Everyone nodded Santana went to the kitchen and got the banana's she handed one to each of them an explained the rules" Okay each of us are going to stand in front of someone from the other team then on the count of three the first pair will stick the banana in their mouths and shove it down as much as they can when you feel like chocking you bite it then hold it so we can see how far you went, then the second pair will do the same etc.

Puck stood in front of Santana, Sam stood in front of Brittany and Sebastian stood in front of Rachel" 1..2….3" Santana said her and Puck sticking the banana in their mouths, they shoved it back slowly letting not wanting to do it to fast then gag, Puck chocked then bit it, Santana went further then bit it, they measured how far they went, Santana beat Puck.

Sam beat Brittany by an inch" Your Trouty mouth's good for something" Santana said" We got this in the bag" Puck smiled.

Rachel stood in front of Sebastian, he smirked" Ready to lose? I was thinking about showing you how to properly suck a dick but your not that far yet there's still so much for you to learn before we get to that" H whispered for only her to hear. Rachel hid the blush that was threatening to show on her cheeks.

Santana said three and Rachel slowly slid the banana in her mouth, Sebastian slid it down winking at her, he bit when he was about two inches from the end he held the banana in his hand" There's no way your going to beat me so why don't you just bite down already don't for yourself I assure you gagging doesn't feel good" Sebastian smirked looking at Rachel who had half the banana in her mouth.

Looking at Sebastian Rachel slid the rest of the banana in her mouth before pulling it out slowly, Sebastian's eyes were glued to her mouth, his pants feeling rather tight. Rachel smirked then looked at Santana and a wide eyed Puck" How the hell did you do that Rachel?" Puck asked.

"I have no gag reflex" Rachel said high fiving Santana, Sebastian cocked an eyebrow _No gag reflex huh that'll come in handy _he thought.

"What's the next challenge?" Puck asked" Santana looked at the paper with all the challenges written down" How about we do the It's getting hot one and then the stripper test?"Everyone nodded" Can we eat first though" Santana asked " Hell yeah I'm starving" Puck yelled going straight to the kitchen with Sam following causing Rachel to giggle, she linked her arm in Brittany's and went to the kitchen.

" How about we order pizza?" Santana asked, everyone nodded after getting their orders she called the pizza place" I want two large pepperoni, a large meat lovers" She looked at Rachel" a large vegan and a large order of breadsticks" after the order was placed she sat down" they said it should be thirty minutes" Puck nodded.

Rachel was sitting between Santana and Puck on the couch watching TV when the bell rang, she got up with Santana and went to the door, Santana paid the delivery boy who was currently leering at Rachel, Santana noticed him staring at the tiny diva" Hey stop looking at her like that Perv" Santana handed the pizzas to Rachel who took them to the kitchen.

Santana caught him staring at Rachel's ass" I told you to stop looking at her like that, do I need to go all Lima Heights on your ass?" He chuckled not afraid of the Latina's threat" Mira Pendejo voy a patearte el culo en unos cinco segundos" Puck heard Santana yelling" Why's she yelling?" He asked looking at Rachel who set the pizzas down on the table" Nothing" Puck cocked an eyebrow at Rachel" The delivery guy just wouldn't stop staring at me it was creepy" Puck got up walking to the door.

Santana looked like she was about to lunge at the guy, Puck looked at Santana" You okay" She nodded" Yeah, this Pervs been checking Rachel out in a creepy way" Puck looked at the guy an then down at this name tag" Luke? Is that your name" the guy nodded a little afraid of Puck" If I ever see you look at my friend Rachel like that again I will kick your ass, now go before I kick it right here in the front yard.

The guy nodded and went to his car, Santana and Puck walked back to the kitchen" What happened?" Rachel asked" Nothing Rach that guy won't bother you again" Santana smiled" Yeah nobody looks at my American Jewish Princess like that" Puck said Santana looked at him" What about when you looked at her like that?" she smirked" That guy was creepy" Puck said" Exactly my point" Puck bit into a slice of pizza" Hey" he yelled with his mouth full causing Rachel and Santana to laugh.

Rachel sat next to Brittany, she opened her vegan pizza and put two slices on her plate, Santana grabbed a slice and bit into it" This is actually pretty good" Santana said, Rachel nodded chewing her pizza. Everybody finished eating and put the rest of the pizza on the kitchen island. When they walked back to the living room Puck furrowed his eyebrows" I wasn't that creepy right?" Rachel smiled and hugged the mohawked boy" No you weren't Noah" Puck smiled and sat down.

They all watched TV for an hour until their stomach's settled" Okay you guys ready to do the it's getting hot challenge?" Puck smiled" Hell yeah getting felt up and getting to feel you smokin ladies up" Santana glared at him" I'm just kidding" Puck smiled.

"Okay were going to be in pairs again, the guys will put their hand on our arms they'll move their hands closer to your tits" Rachel looked at Santana" I mean closer to your private areas until you say it's getting hot, us girls will do the same except we'll put our hands on the guys leg, we'll time each person and see who wins" Puck shook his head" That's not fair if the girls are going to put their hands on our legs the guys should put their hands on the girls legs that way its fair" Santana smirked" Fine but your still gunna lose".

Santana went up with Sebastian, he went first and put his hand on her knee slowly moving up until he got to her thigh and went up until he was about four inches from her private area" It's getting hot" Sebastian smirked Santana rolled her eyes" Don't flatter yourself Tall Dark and Wanky, I just don't like guys touching me like that". She did the same and he called out when she was two inches away.

Next was Rachel and Sam, Rachel stopped when she was three and a half inches from him and Sam stopped when he was three from Rachel. Puck and Brittany went up next and Brittany stopped when she was four inches from Puck(apparently he was easily aroused" and Puck stopped when he was three inches from Brittany because Santana didn't want him going any further on her girlfriend.

"We won" Puck smiled" Yeah by half a point, it's okay we still got one more challenge to do tonight and more tomorrow" Santana smirked.

"The stripper challenge next right?" Puck asked" Yeah us girls gotta go change for that" Santana smirked" Puck nodded" Yeah we do too". Rachel followed Santana upstairs, Santana looked through her closet while Brittany turned the flat iron then jumped on the bed and sat next to Rachel.

Santana pulled out three outfit's giving one to Rachel and Brittany, Rachel went to the bathroom to change, she was pulling the tight leather shorts on when she heard Santana yell" Turn the flat iron" Rachel pressed the button " Okay", She pulled the bra on that was covered in rhinestones and glitter and a black vest that stopped right below her bully button, she buttoned it and looked at herself. The vest showed a good couple inches of skin between it and her shorts and the first button started mid breast so the top of the bra showed, and the bra had a good amount of pushup and the leather shorts were skin tight and short.

She walked out and saw Santana who had a pair of black shorts, fishnets and a corset type shirt tucked into it with black high heeled booties that were glittery, and Brittany had black high waisted shorts with lace tights under and a black bra under a see through lace shirt tucked in and black booties like Santana except hers were opaque.

"You look hot Rach" Brittany said, Santana nodded and threw a pair of tights and two garters at Rachel" Here put these on" Rachel nodded looking at the tights, there were two of them" She slide the left one on then the right and noticed they stopped mid thigh two inches from her shorts, she picked up the garter and snapped each one on where that tights stopped" Put these on too" Santana said handing Rachel a pair of boots like the one's she wore for her performance but were a little higher on her ankle.

Santana finished curling her and Rachel's hair and Rachel's makeup which was a smoky eye with glitter liner and fake eyelashes that looked natural not fake looking and pink lip gloss, Santana and Brittany both had smoky eye makeup too.

Santana and Brittany put black blazers on and Rachel put a leather jacket on so they could take off their jackets during they're performance. All three girls decided since they didn't have enough time to make up a whole performance they would mix bits and pieces of other glee performances and sing a song they all already knew, they talked about who would sing what and went through the dance twice before going downstairs.

Rachel walked into the living room with Santana when she saw Sebastian look her up and down and smirk, the guys were all wearing black v-necks and black skinny jeans with leather jackets and ties.

"You ladies look smoking but your still gunna lose" Puck smiled" we'll see" Santana smirked. Rachel looked around and saw three chairs on the middle of the living room and light machine that turned the room different colors" I have a stripper pole in my garage actually I think I have a few" Santana said, Puck nodded and the guys went to go get them.

They guys came back and set three poles on the couch" Why do you have five pole's in your garage?" Santana smirked" Couch Sue has us do different kinds of workouts and one of them was with stripper poles to get a dancers body".

"Who's going first?" Puck asked when they finally finished putting the pole's up" You guys go first" Santana said Puck nodded" Okay sit in the chairs and be prepared to lose" The girls went and sat in the three chairs.

Puck turned the light off and turned the machine on that made the room different colors and went to the front with Sam and Sebastian, Puck was on the left in front of Santana, Sam was on the right in front of Brittany, and Sebastian was in the middle in front of Rachel, Puck started the music and went in front of Santana.

The boys started moving their hips to the music when Sebastian stepped forward.

Once he started singing all that was going through Rachel's mind was_ I'm so fucked_.

**Hey Guy's Thank you for taking the time and reading this chapter. Once again I'm so sorry it took me forever to put this up like I said I was having technical difficulties but fret not I'm back with a Smytheberry vengeance.**

**What were your thought's on this chapter? What did you think of the challenges, and Sebastian's reaction to Rachel beating him in the banana challenge?.**

**If there's anything you'd like to see in the next chapter tell me and maybe I'll put it in. Review, Follow and Favorite and I'll give you virtual Brownies , Remember I'll upload the next chapter once I get 10 reviews I love you guys. **

**Taylor**


	7. Strripping and Shopping

**Hey guys, I told you once I get 10 review's that I'd post a new chapter. So here it is I hope you guy's like it.**

**Also I'd like to thank you all so much for taking the time to read this fic I never thought I'd end up getting Favorites, Followers and Reviews, I honestly just had this idea in my head and I had to write it. You guys mean so much to me I love you guy's and I'll upload the next chapter when I get 10 reviews.**

**that70sfinchelgleek- Thank you so much, I'm glad you thought they were and let me know what you thought of the stripper challenge(:**

**taylena4ever- I haven't made Sebastian jealous yet only because I wanted to build that up but a little jealousy never hurt anybody(; I'll see what I can do.**

**Tammy- Aww I hardly doubt this is the best Fanfic ever lol, but thank you soooooo much I'm so glad you like it.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own glee it's characters, any of the song lyrics I've used or the stores/brands I've named. I only own this story and my addiction to Rupaul's drag race.**

**Taylor**

_I'm so fucked_ Rachel thought looking at Sebastian who walked in front of her.

**Sebastian**

**Take it off I wanna love you, and everybody wanna touch you You movin right wanna see what's up under then back it up, beep beep like a trucker Nice thigh's, nice waist, and you know I can't forget about your face But don't none of that matter I'm about to make your pockets fatter**

Sebastian ran his hand up Brittany's thigh which caused him to get a glare from Santana, he ran his fingers over Santana's waist then touched the side of Rachel's face winking at her.

_**Sebastian, Puck and Sam**_

_**Girl I just wanna see you strip, right now cause it's late, babe**_

All of the guy's grabbed their shirt's and ripped them, throwing them to the side, Rachel's eye's bulged, she had seen Sebastian's naked torso in the pool but this was different, Right now he was in front of her without a shirt, his tie dangling down and stopping at his belly button his abs flexing with every movement he made, Rachel's hands gripped the sides of her chair.

_**Sebastian, Puck and Sam **_

_**Girl I just wanna see you strip, girl take your time with it Girl I just wanna see you strip God damn you're sexy(for meee) Got damn your sexy(babbyyy) God damn you're sexy Girl I just wanna see you**_

_Sam_

_I'll be anticipating What you would do to me What you gon do to me Sex, babe, education Hands on when you're with me Can you handle me, yeah_

Sam walked up to Brittany grabbing her hands and putting them on his waist he rolled his hips towards her.

**Puck**

**She says she wanna take her skirt off Be my guest I decided to take my shirt off And show my chest And we been sipping on that Merlot So you know what's next Working intermissions, switching positions We so explicit oh**

Puck thrust his hips in front of Santana. Sam picked Brittany up and sat in her chair placing her on his lap and rolled his hips.

**Puck**

**You've been saying all night long That you couldn't wait to get me all alone What you gon do to me Don't talk about it, be about it Let me see, let me see, let me see Girl I can't wait to get you home Talk a good game mate, come on Holler bout what you gon do to me Quit talkin about it, be about it Let me see, let me see, let me see**

Puck followed suit picking Santana up and placing her on his lap but instead of turning around like Sam he faced the other way still in the same position as Sam and rolled his hips gripping Santana's waist.

_**Sebastian**_

_**Girl I just wanna see you strip, right now cause it's late, babe **_**Girl I just wanna see you strip, girl take your time with it Girl I just wanna see you strip God damn you're sexy(for meee) Got damn your sexy(babbyyy) God damn you're sexy Girl I just wanna see you**

Sebastian grabbed Rachel and instead on facing her while she was on his lap like Puck and Sam did he sa in the chair and pulled her on top of him her back facing him he gripped her hips rolling his hips. Rachel could feel his breathe on her neck while he sang the words, she tried to compose herself but how was she supposed to do that when this sexy half naked guy had her on his lap basically grinding her into him.

**Puck**

**Pant's, shirt you can take it off, panties, bra, you can take it off Red bottom heels you can take em**

_Sam_

_Wait, wait, leave em on, cause I like my woman tall_

**Puck**

**Got a hot momma, you're hotter than a sauna I wanna peel them clothes off your body like a banana The only reason I dress you in that designer is to get you out that Dolce and Gabbana I throw this money up, she watch it all fall, toot that thing up for a boss Anything your wanting baby, you can have it all Starting with my last name now they call you Mrs Puckerman**

Sebastian leaned forward whispering "Smythe_" _when Puck said Puckerman, Rachel's cheek's blushed bright pink. The guy's put the girl's in their chairs and stood up walking back to the middle.

_**Sebastian Puck, and Sam**_

_**Girl I just wanna see you strip, right now cause it's late, babe **_**Girl I just wanna see you strip, girl take your time with it Girl I just wanna see you strip God damn you're sexy(for meee) Got damn your sexy(babbyyy) God damn you're sexy Girl I just wanna see you**

Sebastian winked at Rachel_, _The girls stood up and walked to the front and the guy's sat in their chairs.

Puck smiled" I know you girls wanna get in my pants now and you don't have to fight over me we can all have fun together" Santana rolled her eyes" There's no way that'll ever happen" Puck sighed.

Rachel stood in the middle waiting for Santana to turn on the music.

"First off I'd like to start by saying how I found your performance.. good but the fact that the lyrics in your song said you wan't to see us strip? Well since you were the" strippers" doesn't that not make sense?" Sebastian smirked" It makes perfect sense we were saying how we wanted to see you strip, and since it's now your turn shouldn't you get to it then".

_**Rachel, Santana and Brittany**_

_**Step inside, walk this way You and me babe, hey, hey**_

All three girls took their jacket's off tossing them to the side. Sebastian ran his tongue over his bottom lip when he saw what Rachel was wearing.

**Santana**

**Kitten Heels, Lingerie,  
Pantyhose, Foreplay,  
Legs up, on the bar,  
In the back of your car,  
Latex, champagne,  
Bubble bath, whipped cream,  
Cherry pop tag team,  
Can you make me scream**

Santana walked to middle and shook her hips in front of Puck then went back to the middle.

**Santana**

**I wanna do some dirty things to you tonight,  
I wanna fight, all through the night, night, night**

Santana ran her hands down Brittany and Rachel's thighs.

_**Rachel, Santana and Brittany**_

_**I am no angel  
I like it when you do that stuff to me  
I am no angel  
I like it when you talk, talk dirty when you talk talk**_

All three girls shook their hips to the beat.

**Rachel**

**Blindfold, feather bed,  
Tickle me, slippery,  
G spot, nasty pose,  
In a video,  
Love machine, by myself,  
Climax, hot wax  
S&M on the floor, I like it hardcore**

Rachel walked up to Sam and bent down slightly resting her hand on her hip when she sung nasty pose. She walked up to Puck and rolled her hips when she sung climax, She got on the floor in front of Sebastian and Santana walked up to her and pulled her hair, Rachel winked and stood up.

**Santana**

**I wanna do some dirty things to you tonight,  
I wanna fight, all through the night, night, night**

Sebastian couldn't keep his eyes off Rachel and felt his pants getting rather tight.

_Brittany_

_Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Oh, I can't get enough_

Brittany shimmied her hips in front of Sam and shook her hair around.

_**Rachel**_

**I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet yeah**

Rachel and Brittany slid down into splits and Sebastian bit his lip tightening his grip he held on his leg.

_**Rachel, Santana and Brittany**_

_**I am no angel  
I like it when you do that stuff to me  
I am no angel  
I like it when you talk, dirty when you talk**_

Brittany sat on Sam's lap her back facing him and shook her hips, Santana did the same thing to Puck but she flung her hair around. Rachel sat on Sebastian's lap facing him and gripped the top of the chair on either side on his back and ground her hips down.

**Rachel**

**Can you go down,  
Are you up for it, baby  
Can you turn me out, are you up for it**

Rachel stood up then turned around and grabbed Sebastian's thighs and slid down then up and shook her hips.

_Brittany_

_Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Oh, I can't get enough_

Brittany turned around and ran her hands down Sam's chest.

**Santana**

**Talk to me... talk to me...  
Talk dirty to me... talk dirty to me**

Santana turned around facing Puck and ran her hands down his chest like Brittany shaking her hips.

**Rachel**

**Talk to me... talk to me...  
Talk dirty to me... talk dirty to me**

Rachel turned around and grabbed Sebastian's tie shaking her hips then walked to the middle.

_**Rachel, Santana and Brittany**_

_**I am no angel  
I like it when you do that stuff to me  
I am no angel  
I like it when you talk, dirty when you talk  
**_

_**Dirty Talk**_

"Holy fuck that was hot" Puck said standing up" We have to vote on who we think won" Santana said handing everyone paper and pen.

Santana counted the votes and the girl's won hands down all three guys deciding the girls did better then they did" You guys won, but nothing came off except your jackets" Puck sighed, Santana went behind Rachel and pulled her vest off, Rachel shrieked" Santana that is not funny give it back" Santana smirked" You got a hot body, you should show it off" Brittany pulled her lace shirt off leaving her in her black bra" Since I got a hot body I'm showing it off too" Santana's eyes bulged" Brittany put your shirt back on".

Brittany sighed and did as she was told" I'm tired we should all go to bed we can clean this up in the morning" Puck nodded.

Rachel locked the door to Santana's room hearing the guy's go back to the guest room she wondered how long before Sebastian would text her.

Rachel and Brittany talked while Santana was in the shower, when Santana got out she opened her drawers and pulled out a black v-neck and handed in to Rachel" You can wear this with the same shorts from last night" Rachel nodded and grabbed her bag walking to the bathroom.

The brunette had finished putting her black bra on sliding the shirt down her body she put her hair up deciding she'd leave her makeup on like last night and wash it off in the morning, she brushed her teeth and walked back into Santana's room noticing both girls were falling asleep she got under her blanket on the floor and pulled out her phone.

_Are Santana and Brittany asleep yet?- Sebastian_

_Almost, why?- Rachel_

_Well, there's some things I wanna teach you- Sebastian_

_Like what?- Rachel_

_Just some things- Sebastian_

_Hmm I don't know sleeping sounds pretty enticing- Rachel_

_You'd pick sleeping over this body?- Sebastian_

_Maybe- Rachel_

_Seriously!- Sebastian_

_Fine are Puck and Sam asleep yet?- Rachel_

_Almost what about Santana and Brittany?- Sebastian_

_They're sound asleep- Rachel_

_Okay just give me like ten minutes and they should be asleep- Sebastian_

_What's you think of our performance?- Rachel_

_I'll tell you later- Sebastian_

_Fine Seb- Rachel_

Rachel laid there thinking about how never in a million years would she think she'd be here in Santana's house with her and Brittany as her friends, Sleeping over for a second night, laying there after just doing a stripper challenge, waiting for Sebastian to text her so he can teach her something sexual.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by her phone vibrating.

_Meet me downstairs- Sebastian_

_Okay- Rachel_

Rachel got up and walked downstairs she looked around and saw Sebastian leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Do you have a thing for kitchens?" Rachel smiled walking up to him" No it's just this room is the farthest from the stairs so if anybody came down we'd hear them and be able to act like we weren't doing anything" He smirked and Rachel blushed noticing he didn't have a shirt on and just had grey pajama pants on.

"Oh yeah that makes sense" Rachel smiled" So what did you think of our performance you said you'd tell me later" Sebastian cocked an eyebrow" You really wanna know?" Rachel nodded.

Sebastian walked towards Rachel until her back hit the edge of the counter" I thought it was sexy, it turned me on, speaking of turning me on you never told me you didn't have a gag reflex".

"You never asked" Rachel smirked" I turned you on?" Sebastian leaned forward until his mouth was against Rachel ear" Yeah you made me hard and I had to stop myself from pushing you against a wall and fucking you" Rachel felt his breathe against her ear and blushed bright pink.

"What did you want to teach me?" Sebastian smirked" I wanted to teach you how to touch someone sexually". Sebastian gripped Rachel's hip with his right hand and pulled her ponytail out with his left winding his hand in her hair, he leaned forward pressing his lips to hers.

Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back and opening her mouth sliding her tongue in his mouth Sebastian chuckling throatily" Eager are we?" Rachel bit his lip and he growled picking her up and placing her on the counter.

Rachel tugged on bronze hair eliciting a throaty sound from Sebastian, she gasped when she felt open mouth kisses being placed on her neck, Sebastian's fingers grazing her skin gripping her hips.

Sebastian took her skin between his teeth lightly nipping it, Rachel pulled his lips back to hers sliding her hands down his chest.

Rachel ran her hands down his torso stopping above the band of his pajama bottoms, Sebastian pulled back looking at her" You don't have to if your not ready" Rachel nodded signaling that she was ready, Sebastian smiled and Rachel couldn't stop staring at him, he was giving her that damn smile not a smirk.

"Okay, your going to slide your hand down you don't have to pull my pants down or look at it, then your going to grip it and slowly move your hand, just experiment I'm your teacher after all" Sebastian winked, Rachel slowly slid her hand lower she was just about to grip him when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

Rachel pulled her hand back jumping off the counter she pulled her hair back into a ponytail and straightened herself out, Sebastian stood behind the island and grabbed an apple, Rachel quickly grabbed a glass and filled it up with water.

"What are you guys doing up" Puck asked seeing the two in the kitchen" Got hungry" Sebastian replied taking a bite into the apple, Puck nodded then looked at Rachel cocking an eyebrow at the brunette" I was thirsty" Puck looked at the glass in her hand" Why are you up?" Sebastian said taking another bite from him apple, not moving from his spot behind the island.

"Got hungry too" Puck said opening the box of pizza that was on the counter and taking a slice out. Rachel took the opportunity while both guys were occupied talking to each other and looked at Sebastian, she caught a glimpse of a slight bulge in his pants and chocked on her water.

"You okay Rach" Puck asked looking at the coughing girl" Yeah I'm fine I guess I just drank too fast" He nodded then continued on about the upcoming football game McKinely was having and Sebastian smirked at Rachel knowing why she chocked.

The three of them talked until Puck finished two slices of pizza and decided it was time for bed" Well guys I'm gunna go to bed, and Rach you should too your going to need all the energy when we kick your ass" He smiled going upstairs.

Rachel put her glass in the sink and started walking upstairs when she felt Sebastian grab her arm" I know you saw me hard, that's why you chocked" Rachel blushed bright pink" We'll have to continue what we were doing later" Rachel nodded and went to Santana's room" Goodnight Seb" Sebastian smirked" Goodnight Rach".

Rachel went into Santana's room and walked to the bathroom, she washed her face and went back into the room getting under the blanket and fell asleep.

The brunette looked around the room seeing Santana and Brittany wrapped up under the blanket snoring" I guess I'm the only one awake", grabbing her bag she went to the bathroom and started running the water in the shower, after undressing she stepped under the water and washed herself.

Rachel just drying herself off when Santana knocked on the door" Berry I gots to pee, open the damn door" Rachel wrapped the towel around her and opened the door to a half asleep Santana.

Brittany was sitting on the bed holding clothes in her hands" Here Sanny picked this out for you while you were in the shower" Rachel smiled and took the clothes" You know I'm eventually going to have to pick out my own clothes" The blonde smiled" Sanny said we need to go shopping before you can pick out your own clothes".

"Yeah there's no way in hell your picking out your own outfit until you have good clothes" Santana said walking out of the bathroom patting her face dry from washing it.

"Fine but were going to have to go shopping soon then" Rachel went to the bathroom and put the grey v-neck shirt and dark blue jeggings Santana picked out for her on, when she walked out Brittany went it and took a shower.

Santana was already dressed and fixing her hair" How bout we go if we have enough time today?"Rachel nodded and finished putting on a light foundation, a little bit of blush, a thin line of eyeliner and mascara" I taught you well Rach, I feel like a proud mom" Santana said finishing flat ironing her hair.

Rachel rolled her eyes and started doing her hair when Brittany walked out of the bathroom and started blow drying her hair.

The girls finished getting ready when Puck walked in followed by Sebastian and Sam, and jumped on Santana's bed" So ladies what're we gunna do today?" Santana smirked" You mean besides us kicking your guys asses in the challenges today, I dunno I was telling Rachel maybe we could go to the mall today" Puck nodded" We can do a challenge then take a break and go to the mall then come back and do the other two" Santana nodded" We should also go to the grocery store and get something to make for dinner since Rach promised Britt's she would make dinner today".

Brittany smiled and Puck hopped off the bed" Okay but first I need something to eat I'm hungry" Everyone nodded and followed him downstairs.

After eating scrambled eggs, toast and more pancakes( Egg substitute for Rachel) They all decided they would do the Sing off first then go to the mall and come back and do the Dance off and Have you ever before the guys go home.

The Guys stood in front of the Girls and Santana explained the rules for the sing off" Okay were going to pick a song and anybody can jump in and sing at the end we'll pick who the winner is" Both teams picked which song they were going to sing and Santana turned on the music.

**Rachel**

**Just shoot for the stars if it feels right And aim for my heart I you feel like it Take me away and make it okay I swear I'll behave**

**Puck-**

**You wanted control so we waited I put on a show now we're naked You say I'm a kid my ego is big I don't give a shit and it goes like this**

_**Sebastian Puck and Sam**_

_**Take me by the tongue and I'll know you Kiss me til your drunk and I'll show you all the moves like Jagger I've got the moves like Jagger I've got the moves like Jagger**_

_**I don't need to try to control you Look into my eyes and I'll own you with them moves like Jagger I've got the moves like Jagger I've got the moves like Jagger**_

**Puck and Santana**

**Baby it's hard when you feel like You're broken and scarred Nothing feels right, but when you're with me I make you believe that I've got the key**

_Sam and Brittany_

_Oh, so get in the car we can ride it Wherever you want get inside it And you want to steer, but I'm shifting gear I'll take it from here oh yeah yeah and it goes like this_

_**Sebastian and Rachel**_

_**Take me by the tongue and I'll know you Kiss me til your drunk and I'll show you all the moves like Jagger I've got the moves like Jagger I've got the moves like Jagger**_

_**I don't need to try to control you Look into my eyes and I'll own you with them moves like Jagger I've got the moves like Jagger I've got the moves like Jagger**_

**Rachel and Santana( Sebastian was going to sing but the girls beat him to it)**

**You want to know how to make me smile Take control, own me just for the night But if I share my secret you're gonna have to keep it Nobody else can see this**

**So watch and learn I won't show you twice Head to toe, ooh baby, rub me right But if I share my secret you're gonna have to keep it Nobody else can see this**

**Sebastian**

**And it goes like this**

_**Rachel Santana and Brittany**_

_**Take me by the tongue and I'll know you Kiss me til your drunk and I'll show you all the moves like Jagger I've got the moves like Jagger I've got the moves like Jagger**_

_**I don't need to try to control you Look into my eyes and I'll own you with them moves like Jagger I've got the moves like Jagger I've got the moves like Jagger**_

"We won" Puck said matter of factly "Bullshit we did" Santana said which caused both teams to argue until Sam stepped forward" Actually I think the Girls did win, they sang better than us" Puck cocked an eyebrow and Santana smirked" See we won".

"Fine we have two other challenges anyway" Puck said ruffling his hand through him Mohawk" Lets go to the mall then we can come back and finish the other challenges" Santana said and Everybody nodded.

After getting their wallets Rachel and Brittany followed Santana to her car and the guys got in Puck's truck.

" I love this song" Rachel said from the passenger seat and turned the volume up, they sang on the way to the mall and parked near the front" There's not a lot of people here" Rachel said getting out of the car" Cause most people are at Church or sleeping in not at the mall at 1pm" Santana said closing her door.

Rachel nodded and saw Puck's car par in the spot next to theirs, the group walked into the mall and Santana and Puck told each other which stores the Girls and Guys were going to and where they would meet when they were done.

Santana walked up to Rachel "Okay first up is Forever 21" Rachel nodded and Brittany smiled grabbing Santana and Rachel's hands.

"Here" Santana said putting a pile of clothes into Rachel's hands" Try them on" Rachel looked at Santana wide eyed" I can't try this all on" Santana nodded" Try the one's that look iffy then".

Rachel gave her credit card to the lady behind the counter when they were done, the lady swiped her car and gave her three very big bags of clothes.

I can't all of this especially if were going to more stores" Santana smiled" grabbing her own bag of clothes she bought" I know that's why Britt's went and got up one of those mall carts so we can put our stuff in". The girls waited outside the store until they saw Brittany walking up pushing a cart.

"Brittany you want me to push it?" Rachel asked when they were walking to American Eagle" No it's fine we came here so you could go shopping, plus I like pushing this cart I flex my arms when I'm pushing and Sanny like's that" Rachel laughed and nodded walking in after Santana.

Two stores, Six pairs of jeggings Five pairs of pants, Eight pairs of shorts, Five skirts, Fourteen shirts, Two jackets, and Five dresses later they ran into the Guys, After talking Santana said it was time to continue shopping.

Rachel followed Santana to another store which had nothing but band- shirts and edgy clothes" You look hot in edgy stuff Berry" Santana smirked.

After buying Twelve band shirts which Rachel actually knew, she loved Rock music she just never actually owned band shirt before, they went to three more stores and finally only had one more to go Victoria's secret because Santana said Rachel needed something other than Granny panties and PJ's with stars on them.

They were waiting for the Guys when Puck walked up" Damn how the hell did you manage to get all that in three hours?" Puck asked" Simple were Girls" Santana smirked, Rachel saw Sebastian look at the Victoria's secret bags and cock and eyebrow at her.

"Can you guys help with the bags?" Santana asked, they nodded grabbing the bags and Brittany put the cart back.

When they finished putting the bags in the car Santana told Puck to meet them at the Grocery store, After grocery shopping they headed back to Santana's house and Rachel started making dinner.

Everyone was in the living room watching Tv except for Rachel who was making dinner, Sebastian got up" I'm going to ask Rachel if she needs help, I'm an amazing cook and I'm sure she could use my skills" Santana rolled her eyes" I think your ever cockier than I am" Sebastian smirk" You wanna see how co-" H was cut off by Santana "Go help Rachel" Santana yelled and Sebastian chuckled walking to the kitchen.

Rachel was cutting up mushrooms and humming when she felt and hand on her hip and someone's breath on her ear, she was just about to ask who the hell they were when she heard Sebastian" Need any help? I'm here to offer my _skills_" he said husking out the skills part.

Rachel smiled" You can help with the sauce" Sebastian chuckled" Fine" and went to stir the sauce" What do you need me to do?" he asked watching Rachel finish cutting the mushrooms" Add the cheese and some chopped garlic to the sauce" He nodded and did as he was told.

Rachel added mushrooms and Spinach to the sauce and checked on the chicken that was in the oven, when the pasta finished boiling Sebastian added it to the sauce and Rachel took out the chicken and cut the garlic bread into slices.

They plated the vegan fettuccini alfredo and put chicken on top for everyone except Rachel. When they finished Rachel smiled " Thank you for helping me Sebastian" she went to high five him but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer" Your welcome" he smirked getting closer until he was inches away from her lips and pulled away" The foods ready" he said and everybody walked in.

"Looks good Rach" Santana said" Thank You Santana" Rachel said putting the garlic bread on the table.

"That was amazing" Puck said when they all finished eating" Yeah" Sam nodded and Rachel smiled" I'm glad you guys liked it".

"More like loved it" Santana said and everybody went to the living room after putting their dishes in the dishwasher." We can do the have you ever challenge while we let out food settle" Santana said sitting on the floor.

Rachel sat in between Santana and Brittany and Sebastian sat across from her" Okay so were all going to hold up ten fingers and we'll ask questions in a circle starting with me, If you've done the thing I asked you'll put your finger down, we'll keep going until somebody has all their fingers down then we'll count the fingers that are up and whichever team has the most loses since Sebastian said the most innocent teams loses" They all nodded and raised their fingers.

Santana smirked looking around" Have you ever had sex" everybody put a finger down except Rachel who blushed bright pink, everyone took their turn until Santana and Sebastian both had two fingers left( Puck had four because he's only had sex with girls and the other two have done things with both girls and guys, Brittany had three).

"Have you ever had sex out in the open" Sam asked, Santana and Sebastian put their fingers down." Have you had a threesome?" Brittany asked Both put there last finger down.

Rachel cocked an eyebrow at Sebastian who smirked a little too smugly, both teams counted the fingers they had and the guys won by three.

"One more challenge to go" Puck said looking at everyone. They all decided each team would have an hour to come up with a dance, The girls went to Santana's room and the guys went to the guest room.

"Then you move this way and your done" Brittany said showing the two brunette's the last move, The girls sat on Santana's bed talking for ten minutes until they had to go downstairs.

The guys went first and when the Girls finished they all took a vote and much to Pucks dismay the girls won( I couldn't write a dance off, I wouldn't know how to explain what they were doing).

"We won Bitches" Santana said hugging Rachel and Brittany" I'll admit it you guys won" Puck said hugging the girls, eventually they all had a group hug.

Puck checked his watch" Well it's about time we go home" he said and Sebastian and Sam nodded following him upstairs to get their bags.

After the guys came downstairs they all said their goodbyes hugging each other, Sebastian pulled Rachel in for a hug" I'll text you later" He whispered in her ear and she nodded watching them get in Pucks car.

Santana locked the door and turned around facing Rachel and Brittany" Now we can have a real sleepover" she said walking to the kitchen and grabbing the junk food they got Friday" Britt's pick a movie" Brittany nodded and went to the living room.

Rachel helped Santana carry the junk food to the living room" We should get in our Pjs first" Santana said and Rachel nodded following her upstairs.

The girls put their Pj's on, washed their face and picked a nail polish before going downstairs. Rachel sat on the floor with Santana and Brittany put the movie in.

When the movie finished Rachel helped Santana clean up and the girls headed upstairs." Thank you" Rachel said sitting on Santana's bed with the other two girls, Santana cocked an eyebrow" For what?" Rachel smiled" For inviting me to sleepover, for wanting to be my friend, for taking me shopping" Santana smiled looking at Brittany before both girls tackle hugged Rachel causing her to giggle" Your welcome, but we should be the ones to thank you for forgiving us and now that were friends I hope you know your stuck with us".

Santana pulled back looking at Rachel" From now on anybody messes with you we got your back, I'll go all Lime Heights on them" Brittany nodded" We love you Rach" Rachel smiled and wiped a tear running down her cheek" Thank You I Love you guys too" Santana smiled" Please don't cry" Rachel nodded.

They all talked until Santana decided it was getting late and Rachel got off the bed and laid on the floor under her blanket, when Santana turned off the lights Rachel pulled out her phone" Goodnight Rach" Santana and Brittany said" Goodnight San and Britt".

Rachel opened her texts and saw that Sebastian sent her one.

_Tomorrow after school, what do you say we finish your lesson?- Sebastian_

_Maybe- Rachel_

_No maybe's you know you want this sexiness- Sebastian_

_Maybe and I don't know that I want that- Rachel_

_You know you do- Sebastian_

_Fine, see you at school tomorrow Seb, Goodnight- Rachel_

_You couldn't resist me(; Goodnight Rach- Sebastian_

Rachel put her phone down, closed her eyes and fell asleep

**Hey guy's what did you think of the chapter? Which challenge did you guys like the most? Was there anything you wished I put in there? Tell me.**

**Thank you so much for taking the time and reading this, remember Follow, Favorite, and Review I'll upload the next chapter when I get 10 reviews. If there's anything you'd like to see in the next chapter tell me and I'll see if I can put it in.**

**The songs used in this chapter were Strip by Chris Brown, Lemme see by Usher, Dirty talk by Wynter Gordon, Pour some sugar on me by Def Leppard and Moves like jagger by Maroon 5 ft Christina Aguilera.**

**Taylor**


	8. It's a bet

**Hey guys First of all let me apologize for the fact that I haven't written a chapter in several monthes. I'm sooooooooooooooooooo sorry i'll try not to ever do that again. I was dealing with a lot of family stuff and I was sick, I also had writers block and had no idea of what to write but now I have some ideas(:**

**I'd like to thank everyone for taking the time and reading this story, Thank youuuu soooo much my Love's, literally your reviews and the fact that people actually like this keep me going.**

**Here's the next chapter I hope you guys like it(:**

**Taylor-**

"Rach get up" Rachel opened her eyes to a smiling blonde and sat up" Good morning Brittany, what time is it?" Brittany stood up" It's 5:30, me and Sanny have to be in Sue's office at 6:30 so hurry and get up so we can drop off your clothes at your house and go to school" Rachel nodded standing up and stretching before she grabbed her bag and went to the bathroom when Santana exited.

Rachel took a quick shower and just finished pulling her Led Zepplin shirt on when Santana yelled" Hurry up Berry we can't be late or Sue will kick our ass" Rachel opened the door and got a wink from Santana" You look good Rach now get your shoes and bag and get your ass in my car".

After putting Rachel's bags in her room the girls got back in Santana's car and Rachel finished her makeup. Closing her mirror Rachel saw McKinly come into view, after Santana parked Rachel got out of the car walking into school with Santana and Brittany on either side of her.

"We'll see you at lunch Rach" Santana said walking to class, Rachel just closed her locker when a certain boy with a Jewfro walked up to her, mic in hand cameraman behind him" So Rachel what caused this drastic change in wardrobe? And what do you have to say about the rumors that you have a crush on a certain boy and are trying to impress him?".

Rachel looked at him tilting her head to the side" I can assure you this change is all me, it's who I am and I like the new me it's still me but without the animal sweaters and getting pushed around. I have no idea what your talking about regarding the rumor though".

"I heard the guy you had a crush on was Jewish" Rachel laughed" Puck? No he's like-" Rachel was cut off by Jacob Ben Israel's sweaty hand on her hip, Rachel pushed his hand away" What are you-" Rachel was cut off again but instead of his hand she was cut off by what he said" Not Puck, I heard you have a crush on me" he reached to put his hand on her cheek but Rachel moved pushing his hand away with the hand she wasn't using to carry her books.

Sebastian was standing by Pucks locker talking to him when he saw Rachel talking to the Jewfro looking rather annoyed, when he saw him try to touch her the second time he almost went over there, but not wanting the questions that people would ask him he instead told Puck" looks like Jewfro's pissing off Rachel and he just touched her" Puck whirled around and walked right up to Jacob Ben Israel and grabbed him by his shirt.

"Are you messing with my American Jewish Princess? Do I need to kick your ass?" Puck looked like he was about to throw a punch and Rachel grabbed his arm" It's okay Noah let him go" Puck gave the boy one last look before letting go of his shirt, When Puck saw Jacob Ben Israel run he turned towards Rachel" You okay Jewbabe?" Rachel smiled at the Mohawked boy" Yes thank you Noah" Puck smiled" No problem if he ever messes with you again tell me" Rachel nodded before walking to class.

Rachel first two classes went by and before she knew it she was sitting in her third class of the day, she was writing down what was on the board when her phone buzzed.

_Hi babygirl your dad and I's trip is unfortunately going to last a few more days, We love you see you soon._

_Dad and Daddy._

Rachel's eyes bugged out she forgot her dads were supposed to be coming home today, she sighed _of course they weren't going to be home_ _they never were _Rachel's eyes started to get teary.

"Texting someone hot?" Sebastian said looking at the girl who was staring at her phone, Rachel looked up and he saw her teary eyes" You okay Rach..el" He asked and Rachel smiled and nodded" Yeah I was just…. reading something..about animals and what they do to them before people cook and eat them".

Sebastian cocked an eyebrow at her knowing she was lying but not wanting to pressure her into telling him anything he turned around and faced the teacher.

They sat in class not talking to each other for 30 minutes, Sebastian looking at the brunette every once in a while making sure she was okay" It's my dads, now stop looking at me like I'm 5 minutes away from a breakdown" Rachel said tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"If I tell you, you can't tell Puck, Santana or anybody else okay?" she looked at Sebastian who nodded" My dad's aren't always at home, actually that's an understatement. They're always away on business trips, like now they were supposed to be gone a week and be home today but Daddy sent me a email and said they were going to be gone a couple more days and while I appreciate that fact that they're putting bread on the table I sometimes wish they were there a little more it just gets lonely being by myself".

Sebastian let the information soak in before he looked at Rachel" Yeah I understand.. If you want I can stay with you whenever you feel like you want someone there" Rachel cocked an eyebrow opening her mouth to say something" I'm not suggesting that for sexual reasons although if that's what you want I'd be more than happy to do that, It'd be easier when I'm teaching you things and you'd get a person there. Honestly it's weird being alone, I mean I'm used to my parents never being there but I always had maids or someone and at Dalton I had a roommate and everybody that was there".

Rachel smiled" That sounds nice" she pushed him lightly on his shoulder" Look Sebastian Smythe is a big softy" Sebastian smirked" I am big but I can assure you I won't be soft" Rachel rolled her eyes still smiling" Moment ruined" Both turned their attention back to the teacher.

"You took her shopping without me!?" Santana rolled her eyes" Calm down she looks good doesn't she?" Santana asked gesturing to the brunette who was sitting next to him" Yes she does but still she's MY diva" Rachel smiled" Kurt I promise next time we go shopping you'll be invited" Kurt sighed" Fine".

"So did you guys hear about the big party at Dalton on Friday?" Blaine asked looking around the table, Puck raised an eyebrow" Party?" Blaine nodded" Yeah Jeff invited me and said to bring people, well he said to bring girls but I figured I'd invite you all" Puck fist bumped Sam" Hell yeah".

They all agreed to go especially Blaine who wanted to see his old teammates and Sebastian who wanted to see who took his place as captain.

"Rach me and Britt's can't take you home, Sue has us running errands for her after school" Santana looked at the girl next to her" It's okay I'll ask Sebastian, since we have detention together" Santana nodded and both girls turned their attention to the teacher for the rest of class.

When Rachel got to class Sebastian was already sitting in his seat smirk planted on his lips, Rachel sat down and turned around looking at him" Can you take me home after school? Santana was supposed to but her and Brittany have to run errands for Sue" Sebastian nodded" Do I get anything in return?" Rachel smiled" Maybe".

"Okay guys, it's a new week and that means a new theme, this week's theme is Friendships" After Mr Shue explained that weeks lesson and everybody discussed what they were going to do with their friends the bell rang and Rachel hugged Santana and Brittany and walked with Sebastian to Ms Nunez's classroom.

They worked together laughing and joking about random things and people without sexual comments from Sebastian. Rachel locked the door and followed Sebastian to his car, after strapping herself in the sleek black Audi she looked at Sebastian who was turning up the radio.

"Like what you see?" Sebastian smirked when Rachel didn't stop looking at him, she rolled her eyes" No I was just thinking" Sebastian pulled out the parking lot and headed down the street, it took Rachel 5 minutes until she realized they weren't headed in the direction to her house.

"Your going to wrong way" Rachel raised an eyebrow" No I'm not-" Sebastian looked at Rachel who was opening her mouth to interrupt him" I'm going to my place to pick up clothes in case you want me to stay" Rachel blushed and Sebastian smirked" Already thinking dirty thoughts Berry?" Rachel shook her head" No it's just I've never had a guy sleepover before except for Kurt and Noah when we were little".

"We don't have to do anything you know that right? I can just stay over and we can watch movies or whatever you want to do" Rachel smiled watching Sebastian pull up to a swanky looking hotel building" Be careful Sebastian, your going all soft again" Sebastian turned the car off and opened the door looking at Rachel" Just letting you know I sleep naked, that means you get to see my sexy body and my not so soft di-" He was cut off by Rachel slamming the door and running after him" Sebastian!" Sebastian chuckled opening the door to the lobby.

Rachel noticed the girl at the desk giving her an ugly look when she got in the elevator with Sebastian" She's got a thing for you, she's giving me an ugly look" Sebastian smirked" I assure you I'm not her type, she's a full fledge lesbo, she was checking you out and giving me the ugly look" They got off the elevator and Rachel looked around seeing only one door

Sebastian noticed Rachel looking around while he swiped his key card" It's a penthouse Rachel that means no other rooms on this floor except for mine" Rachel followed Sebastian in and fiddled with the hem of her shirt taking in the "room".

"I'm going to go get my stuff, feel free to look around" Sebastian said opening a door which Rachel assumed was his bedroom. Rachel looked around in awe of how beautiful the penthouse was. The living room had light grey walls with black wood furniture, different shades of blue and grey( lmaoo) pillows were on the charcoal grey sectional. The kitchen had the same light grey walls but with white cabinets making the room look brighter, stainless steel appliances and blue dinnerware were in the cabinets with glass panels.

The whole place looked untouched like nobody had actually lived there, she finished looking around and headed towards the door Sebastian went in, she looked around seeing the same grey walls, black wood furniture, and grey and blue bedding. Sebastian exited out of the on suite bathroom bag in hand" Ready to go?" Rachel nodded and followed him out.

When they got out of the elevator Rachel saw the girl at the desk giving them an ugly look again and smiled at her causing the girl to blush.

Rachel opened the door to her house locking it when Sebastian was inside and grabbed two bottles of water and heading upstairs, Sebastian following her.

Rachel opened the door to her room and looked around" Oh crap, sorry I didn't have time to put everything away in the morning" Sebastian sat on Rachel's bed looking at all the bags of clothes on the floor.

The brunette took off her shoes and sat on the floor handing Sebastian his bottle of water" Need help" Sebastian asked and sat on the floor across from Rachel when she nodded.

Sebastian's hand went to grab the Victoria's secret bag but Rachel beat him to it giving him a look" I was just helping" Rachel smiled" Sure".

Sebastian smiled and the two put all the clothes away and ordered pizza, eating before flopping down on Rachel's bed" Thanks Seb" Rachel yawned seeing it was already 10" Your welcome" Rachel pulled herself up and got her pajamas and headed towards the bathroom, she washed her face, brushed her teeth and put her pajamas on before exiting the bathroom.

"The bathroom's all yours" Rachel said sitting on the bed while Sebastian grabbed his bag and went to the bathroom.

Rachel heard the water running in the shower and checked her emails, when she heard the water turn off she got up putting her laptop on her desk and got in bed turning her phone on.

Rachel looked up when her bathroom door opened and saw Sebastian walking towards her bed in nothing but pajama pants" Checking me out?" Rachel rolled her eyes and put her phone on the nightstand" No" When Sebastian laid next to her she turned off the lamp her back facing him.

They laid there in silence and eventually fell asleep.

Rachel's eyes opened at the sound of her alarm, looking down she saw a pair of strong arms around her torso, she also felt her legs wrapped up with another pair. Looking up she couldn't help but smile when she saw Sebastian's face. He looked so different from the smirk wearing cocky Sebastian she saw every day, before she could get out of his grasp his eyes opened and the smirk was planted on his lips.

"I don't do cuddling, but if you want we could have a quickie" Sebastian winked causing Rachel to roll her eyes and get out of bed heading to her bathroom.

"I'll take that as a maybe?"Rachel closed the door, washed her face and brushed her teeth. She exited the bathroom and looked at Sebastian who was still laying in bed, when he saw her he grabbed his bag and headed towards the bathroom closing the door.

Rachel looked at herself in the mirror, dark blue jeggings, Guns N roses shirt and a black blazer to make the look more classy. She just finished blow drying her hair when Sebastian walked out dressed and ready for school.

"You look hot, you sure you don't want to stay home and fuc-Sebastian got cut off when a pillow came sailing towards his face. Rachel finished putting on her makeup and grabbed the black booties out of her closet, slipping them on her feet she looked at Sebastian" Ready?" when he nodded they headed downstairs grabbing and apple on the way out.

Sebastian drove her to school telling her he'd take her home again. When they got to school Rachel waved at Sebastian and went to her locker, she was taking her books out of her locker when someone came behind her hugged her, turning around she smiled at Brittany" Good morning Britt, Santana" Brittany let go of Rachel and smiled" Good morning Rach" The girls until they had to go to class.

Rachel and Sebastian talked throughout the whole class and Sebastian leaned in telling Rachel since they didn't get to finish what they started at Santana's yesterday they would today, Rachel smirked" Maybe" and got up when the bell rang.

Rachel sat next to Kurt and ate her salad talking to Santana while Puck talked to Blaine about the party at Dalton and if there would be booze.

Sebastian was driving Rachel home when she saw her Dads car in the drive way" My dads are here" she smiled opening the car door, Sebastian smiled" Cool well I'll head back to my place" Rachel looked at Sebastian" You don't have to go".

"It's okay you should have time alone with your Dad's, can you bring my bag to school tomorrow? I left it by your bed" Rachel nodded and headed towards her house then turned around" Thank you Sebastian for everything" she smiled and opened her front door, when Sebastian saw her close the door he smiled before driving to his place.

Rachel opened the door dropped her bag and jumped in her Daddy's arms" You guys are finally here" she said smiling then furrowed her eyebrows when he put her down and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked chewing on her bottom lip." Babygirl we" Leroy looked at Hiram who walked up to them and stood next to him" need to go back, we only came home to get more clothes and to leave you some more money".

Rachel opened her mouth to talk but Leroy cut her off" Now we know your upset but your dad got a promotion which means more money and unfortunately more hours and trips, but we promise sweetie we'll be back soon".

Sucking in a breath of air Rachel held back the tears knowing they weren't trying to hurt her and nodded" I'm going to my room be safe I love you guys" she grabbed her bag and went upstairs before they could say anything.

After her dads were packed and out the door Rachel waved and pulled out her phone wanting someone to be there with her, she dialed a certain number listening to it ring twice before a voice breathing heavily answered.

"Hello? Rachel?" Rachel shook her head before answering.

"Hey Sebastian umm if your busy I'll talk to you tomorrow, kay by-".

"RACH no I was just working out, I'm not busy"

"Oh it's just, you sounded like you were b…usy" Rachel let the word busy drawl out and opened her drawer getting out a pair of black sweat pant like pants although they were skinny at the ankle, and a plain heather grey v neck loose shirt.

"Oh you mean you thought I was fucking someone?" Rachel rolled her eyes putting her phone on the dresser and pressing the speaker icon.

"Yes I thought you were doing that"

"I wasn't, would you be jealous if I was?" After getting a no from Rachel he chuckled" So why'd you call, I mean not that I blame you people just love to hear my sexy voice but I thought you'd be busy spending time with your dad's".

"They had to leave again, they only came home to get more clothes. My dad got a promotion and they have to go back they said they wouldn't be gone as long this time. I just didn't want to be alone tonight but if you don't want to come over it's fine I understa-"

"I'll be there in ten" Sebastian said before hanging up.

Rachel finished putting her clothes on and put her hair up in a loose bun letting a couple of strand loose against the sides of her face.

She plopped down on the couch and wrapped her blanket she brought with her from her room around her and turned the Tv on, checking her phone she saw it had already been ten minutes since Sebastian hung up.

_He's probably just running late_ she thought and continued scrolling down the guide menu. When thirty minutes passed she had begun to worry, she looked at her phone about to call when the doorbell rang, getting up she answered the door and saw Sebastian there holding two bags he smelled like he just got out of the shower and Rachel couldn't help but smile.

"Sorry I was late, I had to shower and I figured you were probably hungry to I picked up Thai, don't worry it's Vegan" Rachel smiled" It's okay and thank you" Locking the door behind him they went to the living room" I'll get some plates and forks" Rachel said going to the Kitchen while Sebastian placed the food on the coffee table.

They were sitting on the floor eating when Rachel caught Sebastian staring at her." What?" she asked looking at him, he smirked" you look..cute is all" plopping a carrot into his mouth Rachel stared at him before smiling.

"My, my Sebastian I think you just complemented me and not in a sexual way, perhaps you really aren't a sarcastic badass sex god like everybody thinks you are".

Sebastian cocked an eyebrow before setting his food down on the table and lunging on top of Rachel, Rachel's eyes bulged out and before she knew it she was on her back with a extremely attractive guy on top of her.

"I assure you I am severely sarcastic, a complete badass and" he leaned down his mouth close to her ear" definitely a sex god" he smiled and sat back up" Your lucky you get to learn from the best".

Rachel sat up and took a drink of her water trying to cool down. After finishing they're food they sat on the couch and watched Tv before Rachel fell asleep.

Sebastian looked at Rachel and smiled he turned off the Tv and lightly shook her" Rach get up you fell asleep let's go to your room" Rachel opened her eyes a little" Noooooo I don't wanna get up" Sebastian cocked an eyebrow" Fine then get on my back".

Sebastian turned around and let Rachel get on his back and walked upstairs to Rachel's room. After setting her down on her bed he got in bed next to her and they both fell asleep.

The next morning Rachel slowly opened her eyes and looked around, seeing that they were both in the same position as the morning before she carefully peeled his arm off of her, got her outfit from the closet and went to the bathroom jumping in the shower.

When Rachel got out of the shower she dried off and washed her face brushing her teeth. The brunette opened the door after she finished getting dressed and saw a half naked Sebastian pulling on his shirt.

He smirked at her and winked" Like what you see? Wait there's no question that you obviously did considering the drool running down your mouth" Rachel shook her head" I do not drool and for your information your body's nice but so are plenty of guy's."

"My body is not just Nice" Rachel blow dried her hair and smiled" Yeah keep telling yourself that Seb" she said while Sebastian brushed his teeth.

Rachel finished curling the ends of her hair and put her makeup on grabbing her short combat boots that went a little above the ankle. Looking at herself in the mirror she smiled, black high waisted shorts that had studs in places and were destroyed and frayed at the ends, black short sleeve tight crop top that showed an inch of skin above that shorts and her boots.

When she walked downstairs joining Sebastian in the kitchen he Woof Whistled" Damn looking good Berry" grabbing an apple and a granola bar she smiled" Thank you Seb" They both walked out the door Rachel locking it before they got in his car and left for school.

"How do you always act the way you do Seb?" Sebastian cocked and eyebrow at Rachel before looking back at the road" I just am who I am" Rachel rolled her eyes and Sebastian smirked" What? I bet you couldn't act like me.

Rachel took a bite of her granola bar" Why would I ever want to act like you? I would never talk to people the way you do but I could my acting skills are amazing".

Sebastian stole a bite of her granola bar" Sure you could" Rachel looked at him" I could!" she said finishing her bar." I bet you couldn't even act like me for an hour" he said pulling into the school parking lot.

"I bet I could act like you for a day" Rachel smiled, Sebastian chuckled pulling into a parking space" Don't kid yourself Rach". Rachel looked at him" I will watch me" Sebastian smirked" Okay" then opened his door before Rachel grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him close to her kissing him and biting his bottom lip before grabbing her bag and getting out of his car.

Sebastian closed his car door locking it before running up to Rachel who was walking into Mckinly" What was that for?" Rachel looked at Sebastian and smirked" I felt like kissing someone and you were there, see ya in class Smythe" she said disappearing into the sea of students walking to her locker leaving Sebastian with an eyebrow cocked behind.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter I'll be posting the next one up soon I promise.**

**Thank you all for taking the time and reading this and sticking with me even though I'm a jackass and hadn't put up a chapter in months.**

**If there's anything in particular you'd like to see in the next chapter to upcoming chapters tell me, I love your guy's ideas. Remember Favorite Follow and Review if you like this story.**

**Again I'll try my best not to poof like that again.**

**Taylor**


End file.
